Gitsune Clan
by ffxsuinyanYT
Summary: Shiho Gitsune is the third heir to the Gitsune Clan. Like Rikuo, she is 3/4 Human and 1/4 Yokai; but she can control her yokai powers and transform into her yokai form perfectly. Unknown to them, she has an ability similar to Yohime. How will things work out when Shiho comes into Rikuo's life? Will things stay the same? Or end up completely different? Rikuo Nura(in general) x OC
1. Prologue

**EDIT: 9/3/2015**

* * *

 **Author's Corner!**

 **I'm here with a Nurarihyon no Mago fanfic! I think I'm giving myself too much work to do...however! I~don't~care SO I'm gonna do as I please as my music plays in the background. Enjoy!**

 **R &R**

* * *

 **Legend: ' ' are thoughts, " " are characters speaking, *bold* are actions done by characters and sfx, italics represent past events, memories, emphasis and abilities/yokai, "bold" are telepathic conversation and the like, and bold italics time skips.**

 **WARNING: May contain OOC, various point-of-view, and possible lemons!**

* * *

 **Prologue : Gitsune Clan**

* * *

 _The sound of footsteps furiously stomping across the floors of the household could be heard for miles...why was everyone making such a fuss? Oh, but not everyone was running about._

 _One girl with black hair and golden eyes was sitting on the porch of the courtyard, staring at the fully-bloomed cherry blossom trees._

 _'I wonder what's going on...' she thought to herself. The young lady was the heir of the Gitsune Clan. As such, she was not allowed to play outside or make friends her age. And since everyone was furiously fussing about, she became even more bored than she ever was before. 'So boring...can't someone just play with me?' she pouted, quite cutely as well._

 _That was when she overheard something...interesting. Wanting to know more, she crept silently closer to listen to the conversation being held among the clan members._

 _"Ugh, why must we do this?!_ She _shouldn't even be asking for our help anymore!"_

 _"Yes, we know. But_ she _is still a part of the family, and_ she _is Mistress Miho's sister."_

 _'Who is this_ she _they're talking about?' the young lady thought. How naive of her to want to know who_ she _is._

 _"Still,_ she _-!" "Shh! Quiet, someone's here." They silenced themselves, quickly looked around, then walked away to another part of the household. 'Aww...'_

 _"Now, what are you doing here?" a voice asked from behind her. "Ah, Grandma!" the little girl squealed as she ran to embrace her grandmother. "Little one, do you wish to know what they were talking about?" she asked. The little girl furiously nodded her head, curiosity reaching its peak. Smiling, her grandmother replied._

 _"Very well."_

 _The two sat down on the porch, the cherry blossoms now gracing their presence by floating about. "You see, little one. The_ she _they were referring to is my younger sister,_ Hagoromo Gitsune _."_

 _"Hago...romo?" the girl titled her head slightly to the side, as if confused. The older one chuckled at her granddaughter's reaction._

 _"Yes, yes. She is a Kyoto yokai, one of the strongest there is," she boasted. The girl's eyes gleamed in curiosity and amazement. "Kyoto? Is that where Grandma's sister lives?" she asked. Miho simply smiled and patted the girl on the head. "Why, yes! Haha!"_

 _The two silenced, now looking at the scenery before them._

 _"Little one, you must_ never _go to Kyoto, understand?" The little girl looked at her, tilting her head while she did so. "Hm?"_

 _Knowing that her granddaughter did not understand, Miho moves her hand to the back of her granddaughter's head. Bringing her forehead to her own, she begins, "Nevermind, little one. I guess it's still too early for you." A little light glowed between their foreheads. After a few moments, the little girl passed out._

 _Picking her up, Miho brings her granddaughter to her room and places her in bed. Before leaving, she looks to the sleeping girl. "You must never meet Hagoromo, for she will use you against us... That, or...she'll_ eat _you instead," she says before closing the door._

 _You see, the heir to the Gitsune Clan is a special girl._

 _She is 3/4 human and 1/4 yokai._

 _Except, she can control her yokai powers and switch between human and yokai easily. But that alone wasn't why she was so special. You see, her mother, a half-yokai, married a human man. And because the girl was mostly human, she was gifted with a special power._

Her blood.

 _If one drank from her blood, they could gain immortality. Or just become as strong as if immortal._

 _That's what made her special._

 _But, that's also why she must_ never _go to Kyoto. She must_ never _meet Hagoromo Gitsune. And she must_ never _cross paths with..._ the Nura Clan.

 _Because she is_ Shiho Gitsune _, third heir to the Gitsune Clan, who is 3/4 human and 1/4 yokai. And..._

 _...a girl who can possibly grant immortality to whoever drinks her blood._

* * *

 _ **Beware of the night.**_

* * *

 **How was that? I'm just trying to write prologues right now before doing anything else to any other fanfics. Tell me what you think! Contribute your ideas~ I'll take 'em all! Well?**

 _ **The night for yokai falls.**_

* * *

 **ffxshilayt aka Shila -**


	2. I

**EDIT: 9/3/2015**

* * *

 _ **The day for humans rises.**_

* * *

 **Author's Corner!**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of- meh, well you get my point. I hope you liked the prologue, though it was super short. I hope you like my other fanfics as well!**

 **Well, read on! R &R**

 **P.S don't forget to check out the character pages for my fanfics on my profile's last section~**

* * *

 **Legend: ' ' are thoughts, " " are characters speaking, *bold* are actions done by characters and sfx, italics represent past events, memories, emphasis and abilities, "bold" are telepathic conversation and the like, and bold italics time skips.**

 **WARNING: May contain OOC, various point-of-view, and possible lemons!**

* * *

 **I : Fateful Meeting**

* * *

 _"Hello, my dear. What brings you to my home?"_ she _asked. Huh? Where... when did I get here?_

 _"Uh...who_ are _you?" I asked hesitantly. I looked at her, scanning her up and down. 'She's pretty' I thought. She must be one of those naturally beautiful yokai...or, at least that's what Grandma told me. I heard laugh a bit, though it came out as a "Ufufu..."_

Scary.

 _Her figure slowly moved backwards, disappearing from my sight._

 _"Hey, wait!" I called out while running after her. The darkness surrounded me as I kept running._

 _"Do not fret, my child. We will meet again_ very soon _...ufufufu~" her voice echoed. Everything began to shake._

 _"...ma_

 _...ho-sama_

 _..._ Shiho-sama!" a voice yelled as I jerked up in bed, screaming.

"What?!" I yelled while looking to who woke me up. "Oh...it's just you," I pouted.

A tick mark appeared on his head. "Why do you sound so _disappointed_ , milady?" he asked, clearly annoyed by my reaction. I shrugged whilst getting out of bed, "No reason. Now, why did you wake me up, Kubinashi?"

"Milady, have you forgotten what today is?"

I stared at him blankly for about 5 seconds before shaking my head.

Sighing loudly, he informed me. "Today, milady, happens to be your meeting at Ukiyoe Middle School." My eyes widened before looking at the clock. '8:00 AM?!' ( **A/N: she needs to get her schedule and stuff, and her meeting is in 20 minutes.** ) I ran towards Kubinashi, who was holding up my kimono, grabbed it and ran for the bathroom while yelling

"I'm late!" As I ran down the hall to the bathroom, everyone's heads turned to me from what they were doing or where they were hiding in the house.

They chimed, "Ah, the young lady is as lively as ever."

* * *

 _ **Earlier that Morning**_

"Okay! Everyone's here, right?" a voice called out.

"Yes," one replied. "Every single one of the Nura Clan's servants have assembled."

"Isn't this great?" another started. "The young master has agreed to accept the position."

"It's like a heavenly blessing to us servants."

"This certainly is a fitting process for the third commander. Yes!" A crow yokai nodded, contempt with what was happening this morning.

"Ah, no. Not really..." their young master said.

"Now, Rikuo-sama!" a young yuki-onna called out. The young master, Rikuo, looked down at her. "A fight, gang warfare, or whatever it may be, please give us orders!" He sweatdropped, "No, not that...I had you all come together so I could make a request."

"A request?" she asked.

"From the young master...to us?" one who had no neck asked.

"Yeah, all right? Everyone must absolutely _not_ go near my middle school's abandoned school building," he requested. "The abandoned school building? You mean that place behind the school?" a buff yokai asked. "Yup! You all know about it, right?"

"Well, why again..." one of them trailed off.

"The reason doesn't matter! Anyway, you _absolutely must not go close to it!_ " Rikuo said again. "Well, I'm going to school!" With that, he ran down the hall.

"Oh? Rikuo, isn't it still early?" his mother, Wakana, asked. "Your lunch still isn't ready-" "It's okay. I'll just buy something at the school cafeteria," he passed by her and sat at the front to put on his sneakers.

"Please wait, young master!" the crow called after him. "It's terribly dangerous out there. At least take a sword with you for self-defense-" "It's fine, I'm just going to school," Rikuo told the yokai.

As he made his way to the gates, a yokai walked through the entrance. Rikuo saw him and stepped back one, "A-Ah...Gyu-Gyuuki."

"Well, well, if it isn't the Young Master," Gyuuki said, looking down at the 12 year old.

"Long time no see. Are you doing well?" Rikuo greeted. "Being able to receive the respect of my master pleases me to the utmost," the yokai replies. A sweatdrop appears on Rikuo's head. "Well then... I'm off to school now," he says while passing Gyuuki to leave the household. 'Whenever I look at him, he sure is scary, that Gyuuki...' he thought.

"Gyuuki-sama." "It has been a while." Two yokai greeted him at the entrance. Gyuuki kept on walking.

"I know it's impossible, but...Gyuuki-sama isn't trying to usurp the Young Master and take the position of third commander, is he?" the male yokai asked yuki-onna. "There's _no way_ I would allow such a thing," yuki-onna tells him.

* * *

I was panting as I ran to school, Karasu Tengu still following me.

"Young Master!"

I looked at him as I kept running. "If the Young Master doesn't use the Nura Clan..." I cut him off, "Jeez, I told you not to follow me in the middle of the street!"

Then, I punched him, sending him flying backwards.

" _AAHHH!_ "

* * *

 ** _At School_**

I was at the shoe lockers, my face scrunched up. I was annoyed from Karasu Tengu's pestering earlier.

'Sheesh, I don't care about yokai. I want to live as a normal human-' "Kana, did you hear about the rumors of the abandoned school building?"

I heard my classmate, Saori Maki-san, ask Kana Ienaga-chan. I looked at them. "Abandoned school building? What's that?" she asked. "It's a place on school grounds where no one should go. They say _yokai_ appear there..." Natsumi Torii-san tells her.

"Scary, isn't it?" "Right?"

"There's no way yokai exist," Kana-chan tells them. She notices me and asks, "Right, Rikuo-kun?"

"Eh? Ah, yeah..." I trail off. That's when I noticed someone behind them. She was wearing a black kimono with a violet haori over it, much like what I normally wear at home. 'Hm? I wonder...'

I decided not to broad over it, as it wasn't any of my business.

* * *

"I'm hungry~" "Food, food!"

"By the way, you guys. You're all okay for tonight, right?" Kiyotsugu-kun asks us. "Of course, Kiyotsugu-kun!" Jiro Shima-kun replies. "You're coming too, right, Nura?" Shima-kun asks me. "Ah, mm," I nod.

"What, what? What are you guys talkin' about?" Maki-san asks.

"Tonight! We shall carry out an expedition through the abandoned school building!" Kiyotsugu-kun says. "We will find yokai!"

"Ehh?!" "Really?"

"You really like stories about yokai, don't you, Kiyotsugu-kun?" Kana-chan asks him as she walks through the doors to the roof. "Rather, it was probably _you_ spreading rumors about the abandoned school building."

"They aren't rumors!" he argues. "Four years ago, I saw them with my own eyes! Yokai _definitely_ exist!"

"You're kidding, right?" "There's just no way..."

I began to profuse sweat. "In other words, you all are _afraid_ of yokai."

"Not really," Kana-chan states. "I'm not scared or anything, I just don't know much about yokai, that's all." I stop profusing sweat and smile. "Right, Rikuo-kun?" she asks me, catching me off guard. "Eh- yeah."

"Then, you guys should _definitely_ participate." We look at Kiyotsugu-kun. "It's a chance for you to get to know yokai, after all."

"B-But, isn't it dangerous for girls..." I try to persuade him. "I don't mind going," Kana-chan says. "I mean yokai don't exist anyway."

"Eh?" I sweatdrop. "Now then, tonight you will learn that yokai _do_ exist."

'I made sure to tell all our guys not to go near the abandoned school building this morning, so...'

* * *

 _ **Night at the Nura Household**_

"Well, Grandpa, I'm going out with some of my friends-" "Wait a minute, Rikuo!" he cuts me off.

"What is it, Grandpa?" I turn around to face him, "I'm in a hurry."

"How about it?" he ask, moving the rice bowl away from his face. "Have you considered the idea of becoming the third commander a bit?"

"You're bringing that up again?" I ask him. "No matter how many times you ask, I won't change my mind."

"But 1/4 of my blood flows within you!"

"That may be the case, but I decided a long time ago to live as a normal human!" I yell at him. "See ya!" I ran off.

"Oh? Are you heading out?" mom asks me. "Be careful."

"Okay!"

* * *

 _ **At the Abandoned School Building**_

The four of us stopped in front of the building, flashlights in our hands.

"Wahh~ Eerie, isn't it?" Shima-kun said.

I turned to Kana-chan who was behind me, "If you get scared, tell me right away, okay?"

"Okay, but it's alright. There's no such thing as yokai anyway, right?"

"Of course," I say then laugh a bit awkwardly. Looking away, I turn to the building.

'What is this? This bad feeling? But it's fine, I did tell them to stay away.'

* * *

"A-Are we really going in there, Kiyotsugu-kun?" Shima-kun asks.

"Nyahaha, it certainly seems as though there are yokai here, doesn't it?"

We walked down the halls. "They're here. There are _definitely_ yokai here!" Kiyotsugu-kun said excitedly.

"What should I do? I'm getting a little scared..." "Relax, Kana-chan. Yokai won't come out tonight," I tell her.

""Tonight"?"

It slipped out. "Ah, no! Anyway, if something happens, I'll definitely protect you!" I say trying to cover up my mistake. "Really?"

" _Ahhhh!_ " Shima-kun screams. " _Ahhh!_ " Kana-chan screams after him, gripping my sleeve. I look to whatever scared him and sighed. 'What a relief.'

"Guys, it's just a picture. A picture," I tell them. "Picture..? First, we'll check this room," Kiyotsugu-kun says. "Ngh, right!" Shima-kun says while getting off the floor.

We head into the classroom.

"I'm leaving those shelves over there to you, Nura-kun," he tells me. "Mm."

I walk towards the shelves and look behind a painting to see...a _yokai,_ sitting on the floor. I stare at her before she looks towards me and smiles. Giving no real reaction to her, I grab Kana-chan's hand and walk away from that area. 'She was there! As if it were _normal_! A yokai that's not part of our clan!' I stop and look towards the door, pointing the flashlight towards the floor of the hallway. Two yokai that were there quickly moved away from the light.

"What's wrong, Rikuo-kun?"

'Rather, whose clan are they from?' I thought.

We came to another classroom.

"It looks like this is the home economics room," Kiyotsugu-kun says. "Should we try to open it?" Shima-kun asks. "O-Okay."

Just as he was about to open it, I run towards them yelling "No!" They got scared from my outburst. I stop in front of them, blocking the door and panting. "What the heck, Nura?!"

"S-S-Sorry!"

"U-Uh..what's wrong, Rikuo-kun?"

"Oh, uh, it's nothing," I tell her. "I just suddenly got thirsty..."

"Blood...I want to drink blood...I really...want to drink it!" a yokai said from inside. "I guess I'll just deal with it, haha!" I said while closing the door as fast as possible.

"From now on, I'll take the lead," I say as we begin to walk down the halls again.

"Ah?"

"There' nothing here!"

"It looks okay here, too!"

" _Ahh!_ " I yell as I pull the rope that flushes the toilet. The other three come by to see me holding the rope, "A-Ahh..I feel better..."

I stomp on the yokai that were on the stairs while the other three waited at the bottom. "Well?" "What have you been doing?"

"Ah, no, nothing at all! Nothing..." I trail off and look back to the upper stair case. 'Oh, jeez! One after the other!'

"But really...there's nothing here, huh?" Shima-kun says. "It seems that way...According to my investigation, there should _definitely_ be yokai here. But..." Kiyotsugu-kun trails off. "I guess yokai really don't exist," Kana-chan says. "I've been saying that from the start, haven't I?" I tell her. ***sweatdrop***

'This is _bad_. There are tons of yokai I've never seen before. At this rate, everyone will be in danger!'

We stop in front of another classroom. "I guess it can't be helped...We'll look in here last and then head home."

We walked in. 'Just here...' Then I stop. 'This is _bad_ , this _place_ is _bad!_ '

At the other side of the classroom was a yokai...coming straight for us! We backed out of the classroom. Before we were able to run away, Kana-chan tripped. "Kana-chan!" She looks back at me, then at the yokai behind me, fainting at the sight. I look back at the yokai.

'At this rate, I won't be able to protect her!'

My blood pulses. Hair turning white, growing longer. Fear erupting from my body. Eyes now red. Before I could do anything, the yokai in front of me gets hit from the side. And I changed back into my human form, not knowing what just happened ( **A/N: just so you know, he doesn't know he changed 'til later** ) I looked up to see...

"Phew~ Aotabou, you're too flashy."

"Yuki-onna!"

"Rikuo-sama, do not worry. I shall protect you," she tells me.

"Don't lay a hand on the Young Master," Aotabou says. "We're your opponents."

* * *

 _ **Back at the Nura Household**_

"Supreme Commander. How many years do you think it's been since the second commander has died? How long do you plan to act as a substitute for him before you retire?"

"With regards to that, as I say every time... There is no one other than my grandson, Rikuo, who could lead the ten thousand warrior yokai of the 72nd Nura Clan as the third commander," Nurarihyon states.

"However, Rikuo-sama is still a very young child."

"And from what I've heard, Rikuo-sama doesn't want to do it."

"What?!" "No way!" "Supreme Commander! Is that truly the case?"

"I've heard that the only time he's ever shown his yokai form was one time four years ago." Everyone begins to murmur.

"Unlike Rikuo-sama, Shiho-sama has already manifested her yokai abilities and can control them as a normal yokai can."

"Yes, but, Naho-sama is still the head of the family. Shiho-sama's future is still undecided."

Said girl simply sat there in silence. She glanced at Nurarihyon who sat to his left, for his right side was for Rikuo Nura, whenever he decided to uphold is position as the third heir.

"What everyone is saying is indeed plausible." Everyone stops murmuring and looks to the other side of the room. "Nonetheless, true fear is when a yokai hides his whip. That is to say, he is the lord of the dark world," Gyuuki says. "Well, to say... On the day that Rikuo-sama grips that whip, that will be the day he is wrapped in _true fear_."

* * *

 _ **Back to the Predicament at School**_

Yuki-onna ran forward. "Freeze to death!" She froze the yokai with her icy breath.

" _Urrrrra!_ " Aotabou yelled as he punched the yokai, causing it to fly out the now broken window. "Heh."

"You guys...Why are you here?" I ask. They turn to me.

"Young Master...Since that day four years ago, we have always been protecting you," Aotabou tells me. "We're always by the Young Master's side," Yuki-onna adds. "Always?"

"We'll take about it later. Let's leave here as quickly as possible," she says.

We left the school building.

Holding Kana-chan, who is still fainted, I look up at the two.

"Yes...at home, outside, even at school. Ever since the day Night Rikuo-sama awakened, we have always...Do you remember seeing this form?" Yuki-onna asks. "Huh?" The two transform and their clothes change into...our school uniform?!

"Class one's Oikawa-san and Kurata-kun?" I was definitely surprised.

"Yes. Young Master... If you don't ascend to the position of the clan's third commander..." Aotabou starts.

"We will wait for you no matter how long it takes," Yuki-onna finishes. I kept silent and just looked at them. "Just like that day four years ago... Until Rikuo-sama stands on top of the yokai pandemonium procession once more."

I look down, a shadow cast over my eyes. "I already told you... I don't remember anything from that day. I'm a human."

"Young Master..."

"I've already decided that I'd live as a human."

A groan was heard from below me. "Kana-chan!" Yuki-onna and Aotabou take notice and disappear from her sight. "W-Where's the yokai? The monsters?" Kana-chan asks as she gets up. "It's all right, Kana-chan! There were no yokai!" I tell her.

"Really?" I nod and say, "Mm! Really!"

"Ah, thank goodness!"

We walked to my house and stopped at the entrance. "I'm home!" I call out. There were two lines of men, probably members of the clan in their disguises. They bowed and greeted, "Welcome back, Young Master!"

"Amazing!" Kana-chan says. I take her hand, "Let's go, Kana-chan. We have to hurry up and do our homework." I take her inside the house.

"Okay~ The tea is ready," mom says as she brings us tea. "Ah, thank you for your hospitality."

"My, such a lovely young lady! If you were to become Rikuo's wife, I'd be so happy~" she teased. "Mom!"

"Oh, I apologize~ Make yourself at home," she tells Kana-chan. "Ah, that's right. Rikuo, we had guests over, so if you see a girl your age, do make her feel at home~" she tells me before closing the door.

"Jeez..." I pout. 'Girl? I wonder who that could be.'

"Wow, Rikuo-kun. I knew you were rich, but this is just amazing!" Kana-chan exclaims. "Not really, haha."

We did our homework for an hour, finishing it within that time. No distractions makes for good time. Kana-chan said she had to home, so I offered to see her off.

 ***sigh*** If only she'd let me walk her...I mean, what?! No no no, bad Rikuo!

I walk back to my room, stopping to look at the cherry blossom tree. "Huh?" I blurt out. Someone was standing beneath it, but I couldn't quite make out who it was... I've never seen her around before. "Uh...hello?"

She jumps a bit, probably surprised that someone else was there, and turned to look at me. "O-Oh...Rikuo-sama..." she trailed off. 'She knows me?'

"Um... may I ask who you are?"

She fully turns around to look at me. "My apologies." She bows slightly and introduces herself, "I'm Shiho Gitsune of the Gitsune Clan. It's very nice to meet you." She looked back up and smiled at me. 'She's cute...ah! Again! Bad Rikuo, bad!' I looked back at her to see her tilt her head in confusion.

"A-Ah! I'm Rikuo Nura- though you probably already knew that," I said awkwardly. She giggles lightly at that. "It's nice to meet you, Gitsune-san," I say, my hand out for hers to take.

"Oh, no. Don't be so formal with me, Rikuo-sama. Just Shiho is fine," she tells me and takes my hand in hers. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Oh, okay then...In return, just call me Rikuo, Shiho-chan," I tell her. She looked surprised when I called her 'Shiho-chan' but shook it off and smiled at me.

"Alright, Rikuo."

This was the beginning of a new friendship. Or...a new love story.

* * *

 _ **Beware of the night.**_

* * *

 **So many timeskips. So many transitions. I can't even. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! More content coming soon~**

 **Tell me what you think! Contribute your ideas! I'll take 'em all nyahahaha ~ Well?**

 _ **The night for yokai falls.**_

* * *

 **ffxshilayt aka Shila -**


	3. II

**EDIT: 9/3/2015**

* * *

 _ **The day for humans rises.**_

* * *

 **Author's Corner!**

 **Another chapter for the story ~ I should really get back to Alluring Rose though. Enjoy this and the rest of my fanfics~**

 **Well, read on! R &R**

* * *

 **Legend: ' ' are thoughts, " " are characters speaking, *bold* are actions done by characters and sfx, italics represent past events, memories, emphasis and abilities/yokai, and bold italics time skips.**

 **WARNING: May contain OOC, various point-of-view, and possible lemons!**

* * *

 **II : Night Rikuo**

* * *

It was night time, the time everyone should be asleep. However, one member of the Nura Clan was awake.

 _Rikuo Nura, the third heir._

Clad in his pajamas and not wearing his glasses, he walks towards the cherry blossom tree as if he were in a trance.

"You have a gloomy face, don't you?" a voice said from above. He was holding a sakezuki cup filled with sake, a cherry blossom petal falling onto the fluid.

"Huh?" Rikuo blurts as he looks up. "I...couldn't do anything," he says as he looks back down from the white-haired yokai. Said yokai, who was looking down at Rikuo, looks up to the moon and says, "So...you want to become stronger then, right?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Without understanding the meaning of strength, you want to become stronger..." the yokai trails off.

"Eh?"

Rikuo looks back up and sees no trace of the yokai that was sitting on the branch of the cherry blossom tree.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

I was walking down the hall, following Yuki-onna as she quickly brought the tray of tea to Rikuo and Zen-san. 'She shouldn't hurry whilst carrying that, she might trip...' I thought. As if on cue, I saw her trip, sending the tea flying. 'Oh my...' I quickened my pace and stood by the screen doors.

" _It's hot! It's hot! It's hot!_ "

"Ah, Young Master! I'm sorry! _Fuu~_ "

Now, Rikuo was frozen in ice instead of burning from the hot tea. "Ah," she notices.

" _Hey!_ Yuki-onna! Whad'ya think you're doin' to Rikuo-sama! I won' show any mercy to you!" Zen-san yells at her.

Making my appearance, I walk into the room and pick up the cups and tray. "Now, now. It was only an accident, Zen-san. Yuki-onna would never do anything like this to Rikuo on purpose," I tell him in an attempt to calm him down. 'If he doesn't calm down, he'll-' My thoughts were caught off by Yuki-onna.

"I-I'll be leaving now!" she shouts, quickly running out of the room and closing the screen doors. As soon as she leaves, the ice formed around Rikuo breaks.

Quickly sitting back down and smiling, Zen-san asks, "Well now, Young Master who hasn't had his fill of tea yet, what kind of mischief have you been up to today?"

"Mischief?" I mutter quietly whilst placing the cups back onto the tray.

"Ah, no..." Rikuo says while brushing off the ice that lingered on his head.

"I humbly apologize for not being able to participate in the general meeting," Zen-san tells him.

"Eh? Oh, that's fine. That's just an event for all the old yokai," Rikuo states. A tick mark grows on my head, "I'll have you know that I attend those meetings, _Rikuo-sama_." I gave him a cold, hard side-glare as I stress the honorific I used with his name. He jumps a bit, now noticing that I was in the room. Behind him no less. "A-Ah, really, Shiho-chan? I didn't know that, ahahaha..."

"Well, the Young Master shouldn't be saying things like that. After all, the Young Master will become the master of all yokai," Zen-san says. "Ah..."

"I, Zen, keep looking forward to the day when the Young Master will inherit the position of third commander of the Nura Clan."

"Stop it, I can't inherit it. I'm human after all," Rikuo says meekly while rubbing the back of his head. I mentally sigh as I fix myself and sit properly behind him, placing the tray and cups to my side. 'One day, Rikuo... you will come to face the hardships of our world. You may be human, but still hold the blood of yokai, like me. We cannot run from them...' I trail off in thought, but was brought back by Zen-san's sudden outburst.

"Stop messin' with me! I've heard about it, Rikuo!" Rikuo fell back onto his butt as I just sat there with my hand over my mouth, keeping the gasp that was about to escape. "That surprised me..." I say quietly.

"While you keep fooling around, all the leaders have no idea who will take the position of third commander!"

'This isn't something we should discuss...' I thought to myself, sighing in the process.

"Ah, you knew about that?" Rikuo asks surprised. "Of course! I'll have you explain what's going on!"

"Because... It'd be weird if the supreme commander of yokai was a human, right?" Rikuo argued. I sweatdrop, "Well, that really depends on you in the end." If he really is 1/4 yokai, then he should still be able to manifest his yokai form and powers like I have. Then again, it all came natural to me. I never really minded being part yokai. I never attended a real school either. "So having me inherit it is impossible!"

Zen-san's eyes start to glow purple? Then he uses his powers. 'This isn't good.'

" _Die, you fool!_ Since when have you been such a weakling?!"

" _Ah!_ Someone stop him!" I sigh. "Zen-san, you shouldn't use your powers," I tell him.

The screen doors slide open to reveal Yuki-onna and a bunch of other yokai, all surprised to see Zen-san using his poisionous feathers. "Zen-sama's feathers are poisonous! Don't touch them!" Kubinashi yells as they all run away.

"I'm not living for this kind of person!" he yells. Stopping, he falls to his knees in a fit of coughs.

'Honestly...'

"Zen-san!" Rikuo yells as he gets up from the floor. "Don't come any closer!" Yuki-onna and I come behind Rikuo. Understanding the current situation, I look to Yuki-onna. "Yuki-onna, call for Zen-san's escort. Tell him he needs to take Zen-san back to their household," I tell her. "A-Ah! Right away, Shiho-sama!" she complies and runs out the room.

A few moments pass and his escort comes along with Yuki-onna. He helps Zen-san up and they walk out of the room.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" I ask grandpa. "You, yourself, said that Zen-san has a body that he shouldn't move around with! You're terrible!"

" _Terrible?_ If _that's_ what you're thinking, I can't have you lead my Nura Clan," he tells me as he stands up, walking out of the meeting room.

"What is he saying? I'm the one who wants to withdraw from the position," I say while crossing my arms. "And what's with the _"my"_ Nura Clan? He just gathers yokai together and commits evil deeds!"

"Rikuo-sama, that's not the case," Karasu Tengu tells me. "Eh?"

"I agree, Karasu Tengu," a voice says from outside the room. The screen doors slide open to reveal, "Shiho-chan?" She bows slightly before coming into the room and sitting beside me.

Karasu Tengu moves closer to the wall.

"This is a map of the Nura Clan pandemonium. This is the Nura Clan," he says while pointing to our family crest. "Under the main family, there are various financial supporters. Mokugyo Daruma-dono's Daruma Alliance. Zen-sama's Zenni Group. The Gitsune Clan our clan has close ties with. Since ancient times, many demons have been living here in Japan. Yokai form the sea and the mountains, as well as witches. Most of them are beings that live in the dark and are weak. The responsibility to protect those weak beings is another duty of the Nura Clan," he explains.

* * *

"Karasu Tengu! Do you really think we can catch up with the Oboro Cart?" I ask while the three of us run, well, Shiho-chan and I anyway, after Zen-san. "Yes, leave it to me!" he replies. He stops ahead and says, "Young Master, Shiho-sama! This way is a shortcut!"

"I should have explained my feelings better to him!"

We ran through a forest of bamboo. "Rikuo-sama!"

"There he is!" I yell as I stop running to catch my breath. "He's in a place like that!"

"Please wait! Something is not right." Karasu Tengu stops me. I feel Shiho-chan stop behind me, leaning over me to see what was happening. I feel my face heat up a bit. "I agree...We should lay low for a bit, Rikuo."

"Where did the loyal vassal who I exchanged sake with go?" I heard Zen-san say.

"Loyal vassal? What're you talkin' about?" "How disgraceful! You traitor!"

"This is bad..." I hear Shiho-chan say next to me.

"If you really look at it, you were the one who betrayed me first!" "What?!"

"If you had become a more dominant figure, I would have been in a better position, even as your vassal. But you were like "For the Nura Clan's sake! The Nura Clan's sake!" There's not even a shred of ambition in you. I've become completely disillusioned by you."

"It doesn't matter. Once you've finished this, you'll be discarded," Zen-san argues.

"Heh, that may be true. I'll worry about that if the time comes. But you know, right now there's nothing to do but this."

"Is that so? However, there's still something I have to do! ***cough*cough*** "

"That _stupid_ grandson from the Nura Clan? Heh, you're still saying that."

My eyes widen. "Tch," I heard from Shiho-chan.

"There's _no way_ I can let myself be killed by you in a place like this!"

"The weakest possible bird pretentiously splashing around should just _die!_ "

Just as he was about to attack Zen-san, Karasu Tengu flew in and blocked his attack. "Karasu Tengu! ***cough*cough*** " I slide down the side with Shiho-chan following behind. "Zen-san, hang in there!"

"Why are you...?"

"I wanted to apologize to you no matter what! I wanted you to understand, so I chased after you!" I explained. "Why didn't you stop him, Shiho-sama?"

"Because Rikuo wants you to understand how he feels. I didn't see any reason to stop him from doing so," she tells him. "Shiho-chan..." He crouches over, still in pain. I look to the attacker. "Just what is he?"

"An executive of the Zenni Group, Hebidaiyu," Karasu Tengu answers.

"This is just perfect. I'll create a new Hebidaiyu Group as the chief with the prestige I gain from killing Nurarihyon's grandson _and_ the Gitsune heir!"

Shiho-chan moves in front of me, her right hand reaching into her left sleeve. "Shiho-chan?"

"Well, you'll have to go through _me_ first." "Shiho-chan?!"

"Rikuo, my clan has a bond with yours. The peace between our clans has transcended for many years. I don't plan to ruin that by letting the third heir to the Nura Clan die in my presence," she tells me. Standing up, I move next to her, clenching my fists.

"Unforgivable."

"M-Move out of the way, Rikuo! What can you accomplish?!" Zen-san yells at me. "Rikuo?" I heard from my right. As hebidaiyu makes his next move, something about me changes. "Rikuo!" they both yell.

"Stay still."

* * *

"Stay still," he says.

Confused, I hear myself blurt out "Huh?" as I look to the yokai who was now standing in front of me, unsheathing his sword. "You're..." I hear Zen-san mutter. Now aware of who he is and what was about to happen, I remove my hand from my sleeve, but kept my guard up. He moves forward, blocking Hebidaiyu's attack.

"If you had even one-thousandth the righteousness of Zen...I would have, at least, spared your life."

After saying that, he cuts through Hebidaiyu's outstretch neck, starting from his head. I was left in awe. 'Is this really Rikuo's yokai form?'

"You...who are you?" Zen-san asks, now standing up.

"Rikuo-sama" "Rikuo..." Karasu Tengu and I mutter, a sweatdrop formed on our heads "Eh. Rikuo?!"

A light breeze passed by.

Turning around, he greeted him. "Yo, Zen."

* * *

..."I see. You are one-fourth yokai after all," Zen-san said. "What a disgrace. I'm a full-fledged yokai, and I ended up being the burden. ***cough*cough*** "

I stood away a good distance away from them, basking in the moonlight. Turning my head slightly, I look at them as they hold a conversation. I feel myself slowly taking my yokai form. My black hair fading into white. My golden eyes now red. My body now changed into that of a woman. ( **A/N: I'm bad at explaining** )

"Hey, Rikuo. In your current state, can't you succeed as the third commander?" Zen asked. "Won't you show me that proud moment...while I'm still alive?"

I notice Rikuo pick up a bottle of sake. "Will you drink?"

"That sounds good. Think you can keep up with me?" Zen agreed.

Rikuo filled his sake cup. I watched the two from where I stood. "Hebidaiyu was a pitiful fellow," Zen started. "Being just an underling to a guy like me must have been terribly difficult." He looked back to Rikuo and said, "Give me your sake cup. I want to properly become your sworn brother. If I'm going to die anyways, then it shall be by your hands. Not from my father's pedestal, but from you."

"Are you serious?" Rikuo asked, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Hmph. I want to bet my remaining life on your great capabilities," Zen says.

Rikuo links arms with Zen and says, "Alright. Zen is a weak demon, but I'll protect you. In any case, you have a reason you can't die, right?" Surprise appeared on Zen's face for a second before he asked, "You heard that?" Rikuo just drank from his cup in reply. "How rude."

"Hn, boys..." I mutter whilst looking up to the sky.

After a while, Zen got into the Oboro Cart and went home. Rikuo and I stood side-by-side, watching the cart fly away. "Karasu," he started. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, an eyebrow raised. "I'm here," Karasu replies as he comes up next to us.

"How many more times will I have to exchange sake in order to be acknowledged by the other yokai?" he asks. "Eh?" Karasu blurts out, obviously taken aback from his Young Master's question.

He turns his head towards Karasu and declares, "I will succeed as the third commander."

I fully turn my head towards the yokai, intrigued that he's taken an interest in his position. "Understo-" he started before mumbling to himself. With my fox ears, I could make out what he said perfectly. "Such a waste...By the time morning comes, he will return to his human form...It's too wasteful..." Looking at Karasu, I mutter quietly,

"Hoh..."

* * *

 _ **The Next Day x2**_

I walk to the shoe lockers, a hand on my head.

"I feel kinda dizzy...Did something happen last night?" I say to myself. "Ah, good morning, Kana-chan!" I greeted her.

"Good morning! We're both early today, aren't we?" she smiles at me. I smile back. 'This is great! Being with Kana-chan makes me feel like I'm living like a human.'

"Hey, you guys!" someone greets us while placing a hand on my shoulder. "This is the first time we've met up since that time..."

"Ah! Kiyotsugu-kun!"

"You guys certainly _saw_ it, right?" he asks. "Eh?" "W-What?"

"They should have _definitely_ been there. In the abandoned school building, _yokai were there!_ " he yelled and put me in a headlock. "Right? You _saw_ them, right?! _Yokai!_ "

"I-It hurts!" I whine.

"Those yokai or whatever, you wanted to see them?" someone asks from behind us. "Eh? You are...?"

"I'm Tsurara Oikawa. You're Kiyotsugu-kun and Shima-kun from the class next door, right?" she greets. "Tsurara Oikawa-chan!" I hear Shima-kun say. "Did you get scared, run away and _not_ see any?" Letting me go, Kiyotsugu-kun says, " _Of course not!_ I was there until the end, but _unfortunately_ didn't see any...Ah, I see. There _weren't_ any yokai. Ahahaha!" he says, grabbing Shima-kun and walking off. I look at Yuki-onna after getting let go.

"Yuki-onna."

"Oh, Young Master." She walked forward. "If you move about on your own without us from now on, we'll be troubled! Also, this is a lunch that was made for you by Shiho-sama," she said, handing me the bento Shiho-chan made. She looked past me and smiled. Remembering that Kana-chan was still there, I quickly glance at her before grabbing Yuki-onna and running off.

"What are you doing?" she asked me. I stopped and turned to her. " _Please,_ don't cling to me!"

"From now on, I'll always be by your side-"

"I want to lead a peaceful life at school!" I yell at her, annoyed.

"Yes! At school, I will protect the secret of the Young Master's body."

"W-What do you mean by the secret of my body? What secret?" I ask her.

 ***stare*** was her reply.

I sweatdrop at this. "Ah, I get it. I get it, so please, at least stop calling me Young Master," I tell her. "Well then please call me "Tsurara-chan"!"

"Tsu-Tsurara-chan?!"

"Yes!" she smiles.

* * *

"I come from Kyoto. My name is Yura Keikaiin. I'm pleased to meet 'ya."

"I'm from the area. My name is Shiho Gitsune. Please take care of me."

The class stared at the two new students in awe. "Ohhh"s and "Ahhh"s spread throughout the classroom.

At a seat near the window, Rikuo had his arm propped up on his desk, his head resting on his palm. He sighed before looking at Shiho. He didn't know she was transferring to his school. Catching his glance, Shiho smiled at him. Noticing, he blushed and turned away so she wouldn't see. This caught Kana's attention.

How will things fair with the two new students at Ukiyoe Middle?

* * *

 _ **Beware of the night.**_

* * *

 **How was that? Shiho finally transferred in! If you wanna see her yokai form, check out her character page! There's a link for it in my profile at the last section.**

 **Tell me what you think! Contribute your ideas~ I'll take 'em all! Well?**

 _ **The night for yokai falls.**_

* * *

 **ffxshilayt aka Shila -**


	4. III

**EDIT: 9/3/2015**

* * *

 _ **The day for humans rises.**_

* * *

 **Author's Corner!**

 **Welcome back to another chapter! Let's hang out with the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol and its three new members~**

 **R &R**

* * *

 **Legend: ' ' are thoughts, " " are characters speaking, *bold* are actions done by characters and sfx, italics represent past events, memories, emphasis and abilities/yokai, and bold italics time skips.**

 **WARNING: May contain OOC, various point-of-view, and possible lemons!**

* * *

 **III : A Day with the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol**

* * *

"And now...a yokai quiz! Which one of the following flying fire yokai is accompanied by birds?" he asks.

A) Tsurubebi  
B) Furaribi  
C) Ubagabi

Shima-kun raises his hand and answers C. "Wrong! The correct answer is B) Furaribi. You've still got a long way to go, Shima-kun. Incidentally, among the known yokai, about one-third are said to be fire demons. Their goal is surely-" "...to induce fear in people."

"Huh?" we all turned to Keikaiin-san.

"You're very knowledgeable, aren't you, transfer student? Uh..." he trails off.

"I'm Yura Keikaiin. By the way, the ones that are dangerous even to their fellow demons...are the ones who changed from beasts to yokai. They possess intellect, but they are irrational. It is said that they are extremely dangerous."

Shima-kun, Maki-san, Torii-san and Kiyotsugu-kun applaud her.

"Ohhh~"

"Wow."

"You really are knowledgeable, huh? Keikaiin-san?" Torii-san said. "Just Yura...is fine."

I looked at the group from my seat, as I was just reading a book. 'Is that girl a yokai maniac, too?' I felt someone staring at me, so I looked forward to see Shiho-chan with her arms propped on my desk, her head resting on both of her palms, and staring at me. "W-What is it, Shiho-chan?"

"You were thinking if that girl was a yokai maniac like Kiyotsugu-kun, weren't you?" she deadpanned.

"Ahaha, I don't know what you're talking about, Shiho-chan..." She smiled and said, "Whatever you say, _Ri~ku~o._ " I felt my face heat up as she said each syllable of my name.

"You seem to know a lot about yokai, Yura-chan," I hear Kana-chan say as she walks up to her. "Well, yeah. They say that when the moon grows large, beasts that have become demons take on human form and sever, slash, and devour to their heart's content. Please make sure to never irritate them," she warns. "Y-Yes..."

"Amazing! I've been seeking a child like you!" Kiyotsugu-kun exclaims while holding onto Yura-chan. "By all means, you _must_ join our Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol!"

Shiho-chan and I walk towards the group and stand next to Kana-chan. "Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol?" Shiho-chan and I ask at the same time. "It's a group that I formed. The principle activity is searching for yokai. Nura-kun, you are also one of the members," he declares while pointing at me. " _Eh?!_ "

"Of course, you are as well, Ienaga-kun!" he points at Kana-chan. " _Eh!_ "

"By the way, transfer students- No, Yura-kun and Shiho-kun! Tonight, we will be having an induction ceremony. Both of you will participate, won't you? I was thinking of having the ceremony at Nura-kun's home."

"Eh?! At my house?!" "Eh?! At Rikuo's house?!" Shiho-chan and I question. Kana-chan glanced at us, but we didn't notice.

"I hear it's a fairly creepy house, you know. According to rumors, the neighbors seem to call it a yokai mansion." Shiho-chan and I stiffen at this, sweat dropping profusedly as they talk about coming to my house.

"A yokai mansion?"

"N-No! I've never heard rumors like that!" I denied the thought."T-That's right!" Shiho-chan said.

"No! My information has no gaps!" Kiyotsugu-kun boasts. "There aren't!" Shima-kun agrees. "Which means that tonight, we will have the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol induction ceremony at Nura-kun's house." I stiffen once more, shocked at the turn of events. Shiho-chan was shocked and gripping my right arm a little too tightly, but I didn't care about that. What I cared about was that they were coming to my house! What'll happen if _they see any yokai?!_ What if they find out that _Shiho-chan is living with me?!_ What if they find out that _I'm not really human?!_

Coming out of shock, I say, "Hey, wait!"

"Shall I impose on you as well?" Kana-chan suggests. " _Eh?!_ "

"Well, Rikuo-kun's home is really like a haunted mansion, so it seems like it'll be fun!"

"If that's true, I'd definitely like to come as well," Yura-chan says.

* * *

"It seems the Young Master and Lady are caught up in something troublesome..." Aota- Kurata says.

"Mmm..." Tsurara mumbles.

* * *

 _ **After School**_

" _Hah..._ " Rikuo sighs heavily. I glance at him from the corner of my eye as we walk together along with Tsurara and Kurata. "What should I do...? I can't believe they're coming to my house..." he trails off.

"It's okay, Young Master. We'll be sure to tell all our guys to behave tonight," Kurata reassures him.

"But, Yura-chan seemed unusually knowledgeable about yokai... It's disconcerting..." I put a hand on his shoulder and walk closer to him. "Come on, Rikuo. Don't be so depressed. I'm sure everything will work out just fine," I tell him. He looks at me, still looking depressed. My smile falters a bit. 'Ah...'

"It's true that...that girl concerns me a bit... She seems to have a strange aura about her," Tsurara states. Rikuo jumps up, surprising me, and says, "You think so, too?!" But was interrupted by loud noises from inside the house.

"What the..."

"It's coming from our guys, isn't it..."

"Those guys...partying so wildly this early..."

"Ahaha...what should we do?"

" _Ah, jeez!_ " "Eh?" the three of us blurt out. "Even though today is the only day where it'll be a problem if they aren't quiet!" Rikuo shouts while running into the house. Tsurara, Kurata and I run after him.

* * *

Rikuo slid the screen doors open to reveal...

all the Nura Clan yokai partying like no tomorrow. The four of us stood there in disbelief.

"Ahaha! Yeah, yeah! Chug, chug!"

"Drink up, Nattou!"

"Could you bring the sake over here, too?" Kurotabou called out. "Right, right! I'm on the way!"

"My, my. There's not enough sake, is there?" Kubinashi asks. I look to my left to see Rikuo about to blow his top. 'Oh dear...'

"Hey, what's with all the commotion?!" he yells.

"Huh?" was everyone's reply. They all gathered in front of us, sitting on the tatami mats, and greeted their young master.

"Well, if it isn't the Young Master," Nattou greeted.

"Welcome home, Young Master. Shiho-sama." Kurotabou greeted.

"We've been waiting for you! In any case, tonight is the night we celebrate with sake for the Young Master!" Karasu says. "Sake celebration?" Rikuo asks. "We heard about it, Young Master! Last night, you had a _tremendous_ transformation, didn't you?" Kubinashi asked. I flinched a bit. "It really is something to be celebrated, isn it!" Kurotabou said happily. "Well, no..." I trail off quietly. "Look! It's almost night time! Now, please, hurry up and transform just like you did yesterday!"

"I don't care about something like transformation! Anyways, hurry up and hide in the back! My friends from school are coming over soon!" he tells them.

" _Eh?!_ "

"Your friends from school will be visiting?" Kubinashi asks. "That's right...I'm begging you, please act in a way that won't expose us."

"Well, that's that. I ask that you cooperate," Kurata says. "This is also for the Young Master's sake!" Tsurara adds.

"Right..."

They cleaned the trays and started cleaning the room. "Just when everyone was finally in festive spirits..." Nattou trailed off. "Now, now. We'll have a celebratory banquet again some other time..."

"I'm sorry, everyone..." Rikuo apologized. "But, I really don't want my friends to know."

Everyone of them became more depressed. " _Nura-kun~! Let's play!_ " was what Kiyotsugu-kun said from outside the gates.

We headed towards the gates while the rest of them cleaned the house, Kurata and Tsurara helping them.

* * *

"Hey, hey! Nura-kun, thanks for the invitation tonight!" Kiyotsugu-kun greets. "No, I _didn't_ invite you..." I mutter. "Now, now..." I hear Shiho-chan say.

"My, welcome! Thank you for coming! It's rare that human guests come, I'm so happy!" mom greets them.

" _Human_ guests?" Yura-chan asks. "Ah, well, come in everyone! Come in!" I say.

"Thank you for your hospitality!"

"Ah, Rikuo?" "Hm? What is it, Shiho-chan?" I ask her. Now facing me, she says, "I'm gonna go change. How about you?" she asks. "Ah, no, you go ahead. I'm gonna take everyone in," I tell her. "Alright," she turns to everyone else. "I'll join you in a bit." Bowing, she turns to my mom. Bowing again, she to her room.

After that, the rest of them walk in. As Yura-chan passes by me, she says, "I think I'll like this... Old mansions like this often have yokai living in them."

"Ah..."

We walked down the hall. "It's really spacious, isn't it?" Kana-chan says. "It's like a set from a historical drama!" Shima-kun comments. "Just like the rumors said, it looks just like a yokai's mansion, doesn't it?"

"It certainly seems like there's a vague demonic presence hovering over there," Yura-chan says. "Ah, isn't it just your imagination? Haha..."

"Hm? _Over there!_ " " _Eh?!_ "

We turn to the upper floors but there was nothing there. "I wonder if it was my imagination..." she trails off.

* * *

"It _really_ feels like they might appear, doesn't it?" Shima-kun asks nervously.

"This is a good atmosphere," Kiyotsugu-kun states. "This is perfect for the induction ceremony of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol, isn't it? Now then, before we start the induction ceremony-" he started, but was interrupted by the screen door suddenly sliding open.

" _Kyaaa!_ "" _Ahhhh!_ "

"Hm? What's wrong, everyone? Did I scare you?"

"Sh-Shiho-chan...don't do that," I tell her. "My, I'm terribly sorry. I was just talking with Wakana-sama. She said that tea will be brought to us shortly," she informs us as she grabs a pillow to sit on.

"Ahem! Now then, before we begin, let's discuss the results of our research on the yokai we should look for."

"Research on yokai?" Shiho-chan and I ask, receiving another unnoticed glance from Kana-chan.

"Yes. Yokai are divided into various categories... Ones that take on human form, ogres and goblins, Kappa, and other supernatural beings. There are aso various ones that have suffered paranormal phenomenon, but-" he was cut off by the screen doors opening once more. "I've brought you some tea." She walks in to hand us the tea. "Here you are. It's herbal tea." I notice Shiho-chan looking at me while I physically panic. "Ah! I'll do the rest!" I tell her, pushing her out. "Oh...Take your time!" she hollers.

I look over my shoulder and laugh awkwardly after closing the door. I glance a bit at Shiho-chan who just drank her tea silently, a sweatdrop appearing on her head.

"That's amazing, Nura! You had _that_ awesome of a sister?!" Shima-kun asks me. "You don't, do you?" Kana-chan asks.

"No, I don't...That lady is just someone who helps out around the house..." I explain.

"Eh?! You have a _housekeeper?!_ Are you super rich or something?" he asks again. "No, not really..."

"Still. This house is indeed strange, isn't it...?" Yura-chan asks.

"Ah! Jeez~ That's not true! Right, Shiho-chan?" I ask her. She looked at me as if saying 'Don't drag me into this' but said, " _Mhm. Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary here_." And drank her tea again. I sweatdrop at the sarcasm then said, "Ah, I'm going to the bathroom for a sec!"

I ran to the kitchen. Opening the door, they look at me.

"Oi! Kejoro!"

"Young Master! What's the matter?" she asks me. "Don't give me that! Even after I begged you guys not to appear in front of my friends!" I yell. "Ah, I'm very sorry about that... That news didn't make it to the kitchen." "Anyhow! Make sure not to come out again, okay?" I say then walk back to the room.

"Jeez!"

Calming myself down, I put on a smile and open the screen doors. "Sorry to keep you waiting- Eh?"

No one was waiting.

* * *

 _ **With the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol**_

"Yura-kun, where are you going?" Kiyotsugu-kun asks the strange girl.

'This is bad, this is _really_ bad! I would've gone to tell Rikuo, but I can't just leave them...'

"I wonder if it's all right for us to just wander around like this on our own..." Kana-chan says. "A-Ahaha, don't worry, Kana-chan," I tell her as she looks at me. "As long as I'm with you guys, you won't get into trouble." Yura-chan stopped and looked to the courtyard.

'Ah! That's where Tsurara and some others are hiding...'

"Guys! This is where you were!" Rikuo calls out from behind. I turn to him and move closer to whisper to him. "I'm sorry, Rikuo. But I couldn't let them wander on their own..." "Ah, it's okay, Shiho-chan. Thank you for staying with them," he whispers back.

"I do sense it after all, a powerful demonic presence..." Yura-chan says. "Eh?"

"There's no mistake about it. This is the feeling that yokai give off." I notice Rikuo looking more worried than ever. 'This girl...just what is she?' I thought. She's way too perceptive and knowledgeable about yokai...and she can "feel" their presence. Could she be... no, she couldn't, could she? Well, if she is...then we've got a serious problem on our hands.

We continue to walk down the halls of the house.

"This really is a big house, huh?" Shima-kun comments. "Not as large as mine, though." Kiyotsugu-kun bluffs.

'I highly doubt someone like you could have such a big house.'

"It seems like you'd get lost on your own..." Kana-chan says. "H-Hey...isn't it about time we return to the room and drink some tea?" Rikuo suggests. "No. Let us inspect your house a little more." She really is a persistent one.

We made our way to the bathroom.

"This is a bathroom, right?" Yura-chan says, walking towards the door of the bathroom. 'I can tell they're in there...'

"Excuse me!" she says as she slides the door open. 'That's a lot of steam,' I thought, peering into the bathroom. "They're not here, huh?" she says hesitantly. "See? There's no such thing as yokai. Come on, let's go. All right?" Rikuo says. I mentally sigh.

'This is quite troublesome...'

We made our way through various parts of the house, Yura-chan inspecting every single spot.

As we got to the kitchen, we saw Nattou Kozo trying to blend in with the food... "...Nattou?" I heard him say "Kozo" as quietly as he could, but paid no mind to it as it would ruin everything.

Walking back into the hallway, Kiyotsugu-kun decided that _now_ would be the time to be enthusiastic. "All right! Now that it's come to this, I'll search every nook and cranny of this house, too!"

"Wha- stop it!" Opening screen doors to a random room, we come across...an furious-looking Zen-san.

"Ahahaha..." I laugh awkwardly. I bet he's thinking _"Having a person who will become the third commander of the Nura Clan and the third heir of the Gistune Clan be accompanied by humans in pathetic!"_ Slowly and quietly, Kiyotsugu-kun closed the doors.

Walking back into the hallway once more, Rikuo asks, "H-Hey...are we still gonna look around?"

Yura-chan stopped in front of a room and said, "This place has the most suspicious smell so far." "Huh?" 'Smell?' I thought to myself while smiling. 'How strange.'

Walking into said room, there was a statue of Buddha. "Wow~ An impressive Buddhist statue, isn't it?" Kiyotsugu-kun commented.

"Amazing!"

"A world heritage item, perhaps?"

"So you are rich after all..." Shima-kun says. "Th-That's not really the case..." Rikuo denies. The four of them walk off in separate directions. "Ah, Yura-chan? Wait!"

"This statue..." she says while looking at...a statue? 'Is that really even a statue?' I thought. Rikuo, who was standing to my left, looked very panicked while he continued to look at the statue.

'Ah...so it _is_ them.' I facepalmed.

"I really do feel a demonic presence here though..." she said while looking at its sides. She then tried to touch it. "Ah, Yura-chan! "That statue is one you absolutely most not touch!" is what my Grandpa said," he tells her. I let out the breath I held in. 'Nice save, Rikuo.' "Your Grandpa?" she asks.

As if on cue, Nurarihyon-sama walked in. "Oh, Rikuo? Shiho? These your friends?"

Rikuo balled while I just stared in disbelief.

"Thank you for your hospitality!" Kiyotsugu-kun greeted. "Would you like some candy?" he asked as if he were a _normal_ grandfather. "Th-Thank you very much." "Thank you."

After giving them the candy, his attention turns to Yura-chan. "Eh?" Rikuo and I blurted out. They stared at each other before he said, "Ah, thank you for always taking care of my grandson."

"Ah..."

"Nah, don't worry about it!" Kiyotsugu-kun tells him. "However, this candy is kinda disgusting, isn't it!" I take a quick glance at Rikuo, who had a look on his face that said _"They haven't noticed?"_

"Well, make yourselves at home!" he tells them. Before he leaves, he turns to me. "Shiho, there's something I want to tell you. Come with me."

Confused, I complied to his request and followed him out. Before we left, I looked over my shoulder and said, "Don't wait for me. This is probably going to take a while, so I might not be able to see you guys off... But, I do hope you guys find what you're looking for!" I say that, but my mind says 'I hope you _don't_ find anything at all!'

Nurarihyon-sama and I walk down the hallway to the meeting room. I glance at him from the corner of my eye.

'I bet he just wanted to bother me...I doubt he has anything important to talk about. Old fart...'

* * *

"But really, Nura's Grandpa seemed like a real yokai, didn't he?" Shima-kun says.

"No way! He's a human, I tell you. Human," I deny.

" _Suspicious_."

We all turn to Yura-chan. "It's said that high ranking yokai can conceal their own demonic presence."

"Well, let's leave the search for yokai at this and return to the room!" I suggest. 'Can't have them finding out!'

"Hmmmm..." she hums. "Is there still something...?"

"I feel like I'm seeing something..." she trails off.

A rat appears from behind the Buddhist statue. " _Kyaaa!_ "" _Nooo!_ "

"Ah, K-Kana-chan!"

"Scary!" "Ienaga-san, you're heavy..."

I run off after Yura-chan. "H-Hey, wait up!" I call out after her. We run onto the courtyard. "Wait there. You're a yokai tool, aren't 'ya?" she asks the right. "Huh?" Suddenly, the rat changed its appearance into a more demonic one. Paper like things flew onto the rat, electrocuting it. "Ah!"

"Onmyouji, using the name of the Keikaiin household, I exterminate you, yokai, from this world," she declares. I look at her in awe. The rat jumps at her, but she dodges easily. "Exterminate!" she shouts and the rat yokai disappears.

"O-Onmyouji? Surely you don't mean... The onmyouji who exterminate yokai?!"

"Onmyouji! Yura-kun! Is that what you said?" Kiyotsugu-kun calls out, running towards us with Shima-kun and Kana-chan. "Yes."

"It was true after all! They do exist! Onmyouji _and_ yokai!" "Amazing!"

"I'm a descendant of the Keikaiin family onmyouji whose livelihood is yokai extermination in Kyoto," Yura-chan explains. "Now that you mention it, I think I've heard of the Keikaiin on TV before..."

"That's probably my grandfather, Hidemoto Keikaiin," she tells him. "Why did someone as famous as you suddenly transfer here?" Kiyotsugu-kun asks.

"This town, Ukiyoe, is an infamous place where our members are often attacked. According to rumors, it is said that the master of yokai lives in this very town," she explains. "Eh?!" I blurt out quietly. "I was sent here by my family, as a test to seal lots of yokai. And then to stand at the top of the onmyouji and take over as the head of the Keikaiin family."

"No way..." "This is amazing! A pro has come to this town!"

'I'm not sure what, but it seems like something terrible is happening!'

"From tonight on, you and Shiho-kun are officially members of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol!" Kiyotsugu-kun says.

* * *

"We've made quite a racket today," Yura-chan says.

"Well, today was a truly meaningful day!" Kiyotsugu-kun states.

"Come over to play again!" mom calls out to them as they walk away. "Okay!" Kana-chan calls back. "Yes, I will impose on your hospitality again," Yura-chan says.

"Err..."

"Rikuo, hurry up and come inside, okay?"

 ***sigh*** "Young Master, I apologize for not noticing the shady rat," Aotabou says. I shake my head, "It's okay."

"But, that rat..." Yuki-onna trails off.

"Yeah, what _was_ that?" I ask. "It's something I've never seen up 'til now, but... It could be..."

"Rikuo," a voice called out to me from behind.

"Ah, Shiho-chan. What did Grandpa want to talk about?" I ask her. "Nothing really, he just wanted to bug me," she deadpanned. "O-Oh..."

"Did something happen while I was away?"

"Get this, Shiho-sama! That strange girl was actually an _onmyouji!_ " Yuki-onna tells her. Shiho-chan steps back a bit. "O-Onmyouji?! No way!"

"Yes, way! She even beat a rat yokai with her shikigami!"

"Rikuo...I don't think it's best for us to hang around her as much," Shiho-chan tells me worriedly. "I know, but..." I trail off, looking to where our friends walked away. 'Nothing bad will come from being her friend, right?' I thought.

"Yuki-onna, come with me," I heard Aotabou tell her. They began to walk back into the house. Shiho-chan stood beside me, taking my hand in hers.

"E-Eh? Shiho-chan?" I looked at her, embarrassed by her bold actions.

She squeezed my hand and said, "Don't worry, Rikuo. If you want to be friends with her, you can. I'm just advising you to be more careful..." She looked me dead in the eye. Concern showed in her eyes as they met with mine. Understanding, I smile at her.

"Thanks, Shiho-chan."

* * *

 _ **Beware of the night.**_

* * *

 **I'm sleepy. Time for bed~**

 **Tell me what you think! Contribute your ideas! I'll take 'em all~ Well?**

 _ **The night for yokai falls.**_

* * *

 **ffxshilayt aka Shila -**


	5. Extra

**EDIT: 9/3/2015**

* * *

 _ **The day for humans rises.**_

* * *

 **Author's Corner!**

 **Hello my lovely humans and/or yokai! This chapter will be about how our little Shiho-chan came to live with the Nura Clan! 'Cos I never really explained it or why I said in the prologue that she must never cross paths with the Nura Clan.**

 **Read on!**

* * *

 **Extra : The Promise**

* * *

 _ **Four Years Ago**_

 _The young lady ran around the courtyard, chasing a butterfly that caught her eye._

 _"Wait for me, Chou-san!" (_ _ **A/N: Chou means 'butterfly' in Japanese**_ _)_

 _The girl giggled as she chased the butterfly around. Watching her from the porch were two yokai figures. One known as the lord of the pandemonium, the other the first head of the Gitsune Clan._

 _"I see your granddaughter is doing well," the pandemonium lord, Nurarihyon, said._

 _"Yes, I believe so. I wish she was able to meet your grandson," Miho, the retired head of the Gitsune family, replied._

 _"Hohoh, but that she cannot do. Our clans may have a treaty with each other, but she must not meet the members of my clan. That is, of course, something were to happen to your clan..." he suggests._

 _"That is quite an intriguing notion, Nurarihyon."_

 _"Grandma, Grandpa Nurarihyon! Look, I caught the butterfly!" the little girl called out to them. The two figure-heads turned to the girl, who had the butterfly placed on her nose. Suddenly, the girl's hair changed color and sprout two fox ears and three fox tails._

 _"Oh? So you're granddaughter can change into a yokai?" Nurarihyon asked amused._

 _"Why, yes. She's been able to do that for quite some time now," a voice replied from behind them. They turned to see the current head of the Gitsune Clan, Naho Gitsune._

 _"Ah, Naho, my child. Back so soon?" her mother asked her. "Funny, mother. About that..." she trailed off, her eyes serious. The two figure-heads glanced at each other and nodded, understanding that they should speak elsewhere. Nodding along with them, Naho called out to her daughter,_

 _"Shiho! Your grandmother, Nurarihyon-sama and I are going inside! Masato will watch over you, alright?"_

 _"Yes, mommy!" she called back as she continued to play with the butterfly and the now guarding Masato._

* * *

 _"Speak, my child."_

 _"I'm afraid that...Shiho is no longer safe in this house," she stated. Miho was taken aback whilst Nurarihyon's eyes widened slightly. "Do explain, Naho."_

 _"Hagoromo Gitsune has gained knowledge of my daughter's abilities and could attack our household at any moment. I understand that she has already attacked your family once, Nurarihyon-sama, but Shiho is no longer safe if she stays here at this house, for Hagoromo is also a member of this family."_

 _"I see...but what does this have to do with my clan?"_

 _"I...would like you to take care of my daughter for me." "Naho, what are you saying, child?"_

 _"With Nurarihyon-sama's fear, he should easily be able to hide Shiho's presence from Hagoromo! My daughter and our clan will be safe, and besides, we'll know where she is if we send her there. She'll be in good hands, mother."_

 _"Well, we're not sending her now, are we?"_

 _"No, but when the time comes, we'll send her to them. I know I didn't want her to meet the Nura Clan because of Hagoromo, but this is the only choice I have at the moment. I cannot allow Hagoromo to destroy our clan-"_

 _"So, you're saying it's okay for her to destory theirs?! Child, she's already_ killed _the second commander!"_

 _"I know!" Naho yelled, tears streaming down her face. This surprised the older ones. "I know...but I can't let her stay here or anywhere else for that matter! She's not safe no matter_ where _she goes! Our clan could end with my daughter gone! And if Hagoromo kills me_ and _you, then what?! Who will teach Shiho the way of our family?! Who will be there for her then?! The only one I can turn to at this point is Nurarihyon! After all, it's in their will to protect weaker yokai...I'm not saying that our clan is weaker, but I have no choice, mother-"_

 _"I understand," she was cut off by Nurarihyon, who was now towering over her._

 _"Nurarihyon-sama? You mean..."_

 _"Yes, child. I will take care of your daughter when the time comes. If Hagoromo Gitsune wants a war, she'll get a war. But I don't think now's the time for one."_

 _Sighing, Miho gets up as well. "If...Nurarihyon is okay with it, I guess I am as well."_

 _"Mother..."_

 _"But, child, are you sure this is the only way?"_

 _"Yes, mother. Even_ I _tried to kill Hagoromo...I just_ can't. _She's far stronger than I, and we don't even know where she is. We only know that she's alive..."_

 _"Well, let's just hope it doesn't have to come to that, hm?"_

* * *

 _ **Two Years Later**_

 _"Mom?! Grandma?! Where are you?!" a 10 year old girl yelled as she ran through the flamed halls._ _ ***cough*cough***_ _'Who would do such a thing?! Where is everybody?!'_

 _"Ohoh? What is this I see? A child?" said an eerie voice from the darkness of the hall._

 _"Who's there?!"_

 _A figure stepped out. A beautiful, young yokai with pale skin and straight black hair appeared through the flames. "Child, who are you?" she asked the girl._

 _"Answer my question first."_

 _"My~ What a fierce one you are, how cute," she said before disappearing and reappearing behind the girl. Placing a hand on her shoulder, the two are teleported in front of the borning house. 'Huh?'_

 _"My name..." the girl turned to look at the older yokai._

 _"...is_ Hagoromo Gitsune _." That was when the little girl blacked out._

* * *

 _ **At the Nura Household**_

 _The young girl stirred in her sleep, groaning before attempting to wake up. She could hear voices in the distance._

 _"Ah! Look, she's waking up!"_

 _"Someone go get the supreme commander and Wakana-sama!"_

 _"Someone go get water!"_

 _Hurried footsteps and the sliding of the doors could be heard. 'What's going on?' Her eyes finally opened up, only to be blinded by light. Blinking furiously, she moved her hand to block her eyes from the light. Then, she tried to sit up._

 _"Ah, milady! You musn't! Please, lay back down!" a voice said as someone held her shoulders in attempt to get her to lie down once more. Complying, Shiho did as she was asked. 'What happened? Where am I?'_

 _All these questions were running through her head, until her thoughts were interrupted by the doors opening and closing again._

 _"Are you awake now, Shiho?" another voice asked. 'Huh? That sounds like...' Shiho turned her head to where the voice came from to see..._

 _"Grandpa Nura-_ _ ***cough*cough***_ _"_

 _"Hey, don't force yourself, my child."_

 _The girl was in a fit of coughs when a woman came to her side and offered her a glass of water. "Here, drink this. It'll help," she said while handing her the glass. Shiho quickly took the glass from her and drank the contents in one go. "Th-Thank you..." she said to the woman who was rubbing her back. "You're very welcome, Shiho-chan."_

 _"Huh? Who..."_

 _"Ah, pardon me. I'm Wakana Nura, wife of the late second commander," she introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you, Shiho-chan."_

 _Smiling back at Wakana, Shiho introduced herself. "I'm Shiho Gitsune, third heir of the Gitsune Clan."_

 _"Yes, I'm quite aware." Wakana took the glass and placed it on the tray, excusing herself from the room._

 _"You must be wondering what you're doing here," Nurarihyon said. The girl merely nodded. "Your clan...was attacked by a Kyoto yokai."_

 _"A...Kyoto yokai?" she asked him._

 _"Yes. You know about her, right? Hagoromo Gitsune-" "Hagoromo Gitsune, yes. My grandmother's younger sister, right?"_

 _He nods. "Do you know why she attacked your clan?" She shook her head. 'So she doesn't know of her gift...' he thought. "Well, my child. Do not worry. I can assure you that your clan is safe, but you are to stay here until they say you can return."_

 _"W-What? I can't go back?" she asks him worriedly. "Why is that?"_

 _"...Your mother requested that if one day Hagoromo Gitsune attacked the Gitsune household, you must stay here in my care."_

 _The girl looked down at her lap. "I see..."_

 _Nurarihyon got up from where he sat and pat the young girl on her head, making her look up. "Grandpa Nura...?"_

 _"I have but one condition you must comply to." She nodded, signalling him to continue. "You must not leave your room until for two years, understood?"_

 _She nods again. 'I wonder why I can't leave...Oh, well. I just hope my clan is alright...'_

* * *

 _ **Two Years Have Passed Since Then**_

It's been two years since she made that promise.

 _Every time she was allowed to leave her room, be it to go to the bathroom or the kitchen, she would see the third heir of the Nura Clan._

 _It was very hard for her not to run into him or get caught by him, but he would always turn around as if he had noticed she was there. Her room in the house wasn't very far from his either, but he was told that the room was off limits._

 _She watched him from a distance, jealous that he could leave the house so freely. So one day, curiosity got the best of her._

 _"Wakana-sama, do you think that one day...I could go to school with Rikuo-sama, Yuki-onna and Aotabou?" she asked. Wakana and Yuki-onna looked at her surprised. They looked at each other and smiled._

 _"But of course, Shiho-chan!"_

 _"I think it's about time we discuss this with the supreme commander! It's hard to see Shiho-sama struggle like this!" Dropping what they were doing, they take Shiho's hands and run out of the kitchen._

 _Nurarihyon, who was calmly drinking his tea in the meeting room, suddenly spit it all out when the doors slammed open, well slid anyway. He turned to see who disturbed him. "Oh, it's just you Yuki-onna, Wakana. And Shiho? What do you need?"_

 _The young lady was allowed to walk around the household as the young master was out with his friends that day._

 _"You see, supreme commander, Shiho-sama wants to go to school!" Yuki-onna tells him as he spits out his tea once more._

 _"Jeez~ Grandpa, you're making a mess," Wakana complained while pouting._

 _"Why the sudden want to go to school? Finally take an interest in Rikuo after watching him for so long?" he asked the young lady as she furiously shook her head in reply, her face slightly flushed._

 _"It's not that...I just...want to know what it's like. I thought that being at a different household, I'd finally be able to go outside more often, but in the end, it's exactly the same as back home..."_

 _Nurarihyon looked at Shiho before smiling a bit and standing up. "I don't see why not."_

 _"Really?" the three females beamed, causing him to flinch._

 _"Y-Yes... Wakana, can you handle the paperwork?"_

 _"Of course, Grandfather." He began to walk out of the room. "Th-Thank you, Grandpa Nura!" Shiho thanked him before he closed the door that connected to the inner hall. He smiled to himself._

 _'I guess it's time for the two to meet, huh?'_

* * *

 _ **After Rikuo and Shiho Met for the First Time**_

 _"Eh? Shiho-chan, you lived here all along?!" he yelled surprised. The girl merely nodded at him, giggling at his reaction. "Nurarihyon-sama said that I had to stay in my room no matter what, but he also said that it was okay for me to walk around the house when you weren't at home..."_

 _"So that room they told me was off limits..."_

 _"That would be the room they gave me," she told him as they walked down the hall to eat dinner. "Heh...so, why are you living with us?" She flinched when he asked this. "Th-That's..." she trailed off before the door slid open before them. "Ah!" they yelled together in surprised._

 _"Oh? Well, if it isn't the Young Master and Lady. I see you two have finally met," Kubinashi said. The rest of the yokai who were already eating dinner looked towards the open doors._

 _"Ah! The Young Master's with Shiho-sama!"_

 _"The Young Master and Lady have finally met!"_

 _"About time, hahaha!"_

 _"So...You've met all of them?" he asked his new friend, who nodded and gave a shy smile to the yokai._

 _The two sat down in their seats as Kejoro served them their dinner, "Eat well~"_

 _"Thank you for the food!" they said before eating and talking about themselves._

 _"Eh? So Rikuo is 1/4 yokai as well?" she asked. "Shiho-chan too..." They looked at each other before laughing. "What a weird coincidence," he says. "Mhm."_

 _"Do you go to school, Shiho-chan?" he asked her. "Ah...No, I don't. I study here at home with Kurotabou because Nurarihyon-sama said it was too dangerous for me to go to school."_

 _"Ah, again with that kind of talk!" She shook her head while he looked at her confused._

 _"You see...my clan was attacked by one of our family members. A Kyoto yokai. She came for me, and was about to capture me, but... I somehow ended up here. I assume that Nurarihyon-sama came to help out...but I don't remember anything that happened then."_

 _"Oh...that must've been hard on you," he said while patting the girl's head. Her face began to heat up. "A-Ah, no...well, it was four years ago when it had happened. But, I'm pretty sure my clan is safe. Nurarihyon-sama said so himself," she said before eating her fish again. Rikuo looked at her with a look of concern before shrugging it off and eating as well. Wakana came by to check up on the two, teasing them as she ate with them._

 _After dinner, the two stayed up for a while, talking about random things and things about themselves. After about three hours of talking, Wakana came by, telling them that it was time for them to sleep because Rikuo still had school the next day. As Wakana left, Shiho got up from where she sat to go to her own room._

 _Before she could leave Rikuo grabbed her hand. She turned around to see him putting a finger to his mouth. "Shh!" Standing up, he looked around and took her to his room. "Wait here," he told her._

 _"Huh?" she blurted out confused, but stayed behind anyway._

 _A few moments later, he came back with her futon, pillow and blanket._

 _"Ah, Rikuo?! What're you doing?" she asked him. "I wanted to talk some more," he tells her. "So, you can sleep in my room for tonight." He smiled at her._

 _"O-Oh...well, I don't know..." she trailed off._

 _"Come on, Shiho-chan. It'll be fine! I'm an early bird, so a few hours won't hurt!" he assures her. "_ _ ***sigh***_ _If you say so," she complies and fixes her futon next to his._

 _The two stayed up an extra hour before falling asleep, facing each other and holding each others hands._

 _Smiling._

* * *

 _ **Beware of the night.**_

* * *

 **And this is what happened. And here I thought that I wouldn't write anymore today...but I would've forgotten it by the time I write more tomorrow. Oh well! Good night, sleep tight, and I hope you enjoyed this night!**

 **R &R? Tell me what you think! Contribute your ideas! I'll take 'em all~ Well?**

 _ **The night for yokai falls.**_

* * *

 **ffxshilayt aka Shila -**


	6. IV

**EDIT: 9/3/2015**

* * *

 _ **The day for humans rises.**_

* * *

 **Author's Corner!**

 **Legend: ' ' are thoughts, " " are characters speaking, *bold* are actions done by characters and sfx, italics represent past events, memories, emphasis and abilities/yokai, "bold" are telepathic conversation and the like, and bold italics time skips.**

 **WARNING: May contain OOC, various point-of-view, and possible lemons!**

* * *

 **IV : Hyakki Yako - Night Parade of One Hundred Yokai**

* * *

Yura and Kana were seemingly trapped in the alley by the rat yokai when the onmyouji took out her shikigami.

"That's not fooling around either," the boss of the rat yokai says. The onmyou girl gets off her shikigami, the other too shocked to move from her spot.

"You're a good boy, Tanrou," Yura says, petting her shikigami.

"Kyuso-san, what in the world is this woman?" "Aniki!"

"Kyuso, huh? The large rat yokai who devour kittens. Appearing like humans and showing up at a place like this..." she trails off, standing up as she spoke. The boss, Kyuso, walks forward.

"Being friends with an Onmyouji...heh. The third commander has quite _unusual_ taste." He stops in front of the girl. "Put away that violent thing," he says, moving his hand to lift her chin. Only...

Yura slapped his hand away. " _Don't touch me, you rat_."

"You seem to be an impressive Onmyouji, but... A child is still a child, after all," Kyuso says, rubbing his hand. " _Kyaa!_ "

Yura look behind her to see rats surrounding her classmate. "Help me! Please!"

"Stop! That girl has nothing to do with this!" Yura yells at the rat yokai. "You were distracted by my great looks and forgot about what you should be protecting didn't you? But, there's no need to be embarrassed. It couldn't be helped," Kyuso tells the onmyouji. 'Crap!'

"Well, shall I have you put that shikigami away?" Knowing what must be done, the onmyouji releases her shikigami, receiving a slap across her cheek from Kyuso afterwards.

"Yura-chan?!"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

I was sitting in the middle of the walkway, Shiho-chan sitting at the edge to stretch her legs. We were looking at the sakura tree when a rat...yokai popped out from behind it? It walked towards us. "Eh? Another rat?!" It kneels down on the stone in front of me and says, "Young Master, Rikuo-sama. Shiho-sama."

"Huh? This rat is kind of cute..." I say, Shiho-chan giggling at my comment.

"This is the first time we've had the pleasure of seeing each other. I am the Kyuso Clan's errand rat," he introduces himself. "The Kyuso Clan?" I ask. Shiho-chan lifts up her legs and properly fixes her sitting position to face us. "They're the rat yokai living in the first shopping district of Ukiyoe," she tells me. "And, what does a rat want from us?"

"Well, in fact, I happened to see something. Your friends, Yura Keikaiin-sama and Kana Ienaga-sama, were kidnapped by some bad looking guys." "Eh? _Kidnapped?_ Kidnapped as in..."

"Yes, kidnapped. They were abducted." "Eh? _That's terrible!_ Th-Thank you for telling me!" I say before taking off.

"Huh? You shouldn't do that, Rikuo-sama! Keikaiin-sama is an Onymouji!" the rat says. "There's no way anyone will step forward to help her."

"That's true, but..." "It's all right. In the slight chance that something happens, the guys from my clan are there. Please, by yourself..."

"Suspicious," I hear Shiho-chan mutter. "I understand. Let's go!" I say, grabbing Shiho-chan's hand and going with the rat yokai.

* * *

This is obviously a trap...but Rikuo's too naive when it comes to his friends. I side-glanced at Rikuo as we ran through town.

Please, let me get through to him.

 **"Rikuo." "Sh-Shiho-chan?!"**

 **"Sorry, I just needed to be able to tell you something without that rat listening to what I have to say."**

 **"O-Oh, I see. What is it?"** he asks, causing me to sigh mentally. **"I'm going to scold you."**

 **"E-Eh?"**

 **'You completely gave into the fact that our friends are in danger disregarding the possibility that this could be a trap. He could be lying about our friends having been kidnapped to lead us into a trap, or he could have been telling the truth and is leading us into a trap. Either way, this wasn't all that good of an idea."** I tell him, knowing what he's going to say next.

 **"It doesn't matter, Shiho-chan! If our friends are in trouble, we have to help them!"** I knew it.

 ***sigh* "Alright, I'll let it go this time. But the next time you don't consider the possibilities other than the endangerment of our friends, I'm going to blame you for our deaths."**

 **"R-Right..."**

At least I managed to get through to him. He should know better than to run into a one-sided battle without backup, especially against yokai. The endangerment of our friends is bad, I admit. But putting yourself in endangerment because you can't protect yourself is just as bad. I sigh quietly. Hopefully, they won't take too long to find us...

We made it to the gates of the Kyuso estate. 'Hm? Why do I feel Nattou's presence... Well, it doesn't matter.' But, before I could think anything else...

...rat yokai appeared and _kidnapped us._

* * *

"I am working as the head of the Kyuso Clan, Kyuso. It's a pleasure to meet you," he introduces himself.

"You tricked us, didn't you!" Rikuo says. ***sweatdrop*** 'No...just you, Rikuo.' He was holding his shoulder whilst my "injuries", if you can call them that, have already healed.

"I told them not to be too rough on you, but, you know... Whatever the case, however much of a useless coward you may be, you are unmistakably the Nura Clan's third commander, along with the prestigious Gitsune Clan's third heir."

"Enough! Just give our friends back!" I yell at him.

"The Nura Clan banner no longer has the power to fulfill our ambitions. The age of banners and justice have long since passed. Do you understand?" He makes a gesture to his men, and they remove the curtains that were blocking...a cage? And inside were...

"Kana-chan! Yura-chan!" "Kana-chan! Keikain-san!" we call out to them. They were unconscious. Rikuo moves forward, but receives a punch in the gut. "Rikuo!"

"This is also for the sake of your clan- no, _both_ your clans. The old yokai you lead won't be able to survive from now on," Kyuso says. His henchman lets Rikuo fall to the floor, kicking him afterwards. I kneel down beside him, holding him in my arms. I glare at Kyuso. "You-!" "I'll have you declare that you won't inherit the third commander position."

"And then, you'll return the two of them?" Rikuo asks.

"During the night, I'll have you circulate your resignation around the whole country. In the case that you can't keep that promise, I'll have these girls die along with the down, 'kay?"

Afterwards, he released us and let us leave the estate. We were walking through the park, though I was holding onto Rikuo to keep him walking steadily. As we walked, a...cat yokai came out from the bushes. "Ah!" Rikuo blurted out. Getting out of my grasp, Rikuo leans on his knees.

"Who are you? Are you hurt?" he asks. I lean next to Rikuo, studying the yokai more closely. "Hey, aren't you..." I trail off.

"Third commander! Shiho-sama! I am disgraced," he says. Rikuo helps him up as he continues, "I was given control of the first shopping district by the supreme commander. I'm the leader of the Bakeneko Clan, Ryouta Neko."

"Ah, um... It might be better if you don't speak much..." Rikuo tells him. Our conversation was put on hold as we hid in the bushes from the incoming rat yokai.

"Ryouta Neko, were you being chased again?" I ask him as the rats passed by. "...Yes."

We managed to make it to the Nura Household, picking up from where we left off. "The things we are doing may seem like bad things from the Young Master and Lady's perspectives, however, we have discipline. We have been careful not to sully the banner of the Nura Clan," he says. I quickened my pace and went ahead of them. "Someone, come quickly!" I called out. "But, those guys are different."

"Young Master! Shiho-sama!"

"Ryouta Neko!"

* * *

"Ri-Rikuo-sama...

 _...What is this?!_ " Karasu Tengu cries out, holding up my letter of resignation.

"It's exactly what's written there. Karasu Tengu, I want you to take that around to all the chief leaders of the country immediately. If not...Kana-chan and her will be killed," I tell him.

" _I shall not!_ However much you may want it, I cannot do something like that! A formal resignation is just like an expulsion! _It's absolute!_ "

"I know that! But in order to save those two, I have no choice but to do it!"

" _Ssh!_ You're being too loud!" Shiho-chan scolds us. The screen doors slide open, "Grandpa!" "Grandpa Nura..."

"No matter how hard you try to stop me, it won't work," I tell him. "Because, I will _definitely_ save them!"

"The Kyuso Clan, huh?"

" _Huh?!_ You knew?! You knew and you left it alone, Grandpa?!" I ask. " _Ssh!_ "

"There were certainly some guys like that among the expelled trash," he says. "Yokai... I _do_ hate yokai after all!" I yell. I hear a gasp escape from Shiho-chan. "Rikuo... This time, you must settle things yourself. Not even Shiho-chan can help you," he tells me. "I understand that."

"You won't have any regrets?" he asks.

"I don't have any power. There's nothing else I can do..."

"You musn't, Young Master," I hear Ryouta Neko say from behind me. "You musn't move," Shiho-chan tells him. "Anyways, the Kyuso Clan aren't the type of guys to keep a promise."

"Ryouta Neko!" He sits up properly, facing grandpa. "Supreme Commander, everything is my, Ryouta Neko's, cowardly fault. I, Ryouta Neko, shall settle things and take care of it!"

"Ryouta Neko... Stop! What are you saying you can do?" I ask as he walks towards open screen doors that lead to the outer halls. "Young Master. There are times when a yokai must do something even knowing that you'll lose."

"Ryouta Neko!" I call out.

He walks off the edge of the halls, falling flat on the ground. Kubinashi, Yuki-onna, Aotabou and Kurotabou run towards him. "Kubinashi..."

"This is your first raid in a while, so why are you making such noises?" They all turn towards me. I feel my pulse resonate throughout my body.

"My body is...hot..." I mutter.

The wind starts to pick up. **"You should know."**

I don't know. I don't have any power. Because I'm a _human!_

 **"No. You** _ **should**_ **know. About your** _ **true**_ **power."**

The wind picks up once more, the sakura petals dance in the wind.

"That vindication, I will carry it out."

"Who are you?!" Kubinashi asks me. "That..."

They turn towards the now yokai Shiho. "...is your third commander, Nura Rikuo."

"We shall hunt rats until dawn."

* * *

 _ **At the Kyuso Clan**_

"Did you know? Human blood before dawn is the most coagulated, slushiest and delicious."

Kyuso slides the cell gate open and walks in towards the now conscious girls. "Don't come near us!" the onmyou girl says. 'If only I had my shikigami!'

"Are you wanting this paper knife?" Kyuso asks, waving the girl's shikigami in his hand before eating it. Kana hides behind Yura, closing her eyes in fear.

'This is bad!

Someone...

Someone save us!'

At that moment, the walls of the mansion were broken down, revealing the yokai of the Nura Clan.

"Kyuso-sama! What is this?" his subordinate asks. "This is my first time seeing it, too. This is probably _...the night parade of one hundred yokai_."

The Nura Clan's yokai were standing at the entrance of the now broken wall, eyes glowing red. Rikuo and Shiho both in their yokai form and standing in the middle of the horde. ( **A/N: Shiho is wearing the same black kimono and violet haori from earlier in the story. Her yokai form has white hair, red eyes, fox ears atop her head and nine-tails, however she only has three out at this time** ) " _What's this?!_ Whose order are you all moving under?" Kyuso asks. "The hyakki yako ( **A/N: cos i don't wanna write out full English trans** ) shouldn't move for anyone but their master!"

"The _master_ is right in front of you," the fox yokai states, taking out her fan and hiding her smirk.

"What?!"

"This esteemed person is the Supreme Commander Nurarihyon's grandson. The same esteemed person who will become the next master of the yokai," Kurotabou says.

"Y-You sent the resignation around, right?"

Rikuo takes out the resignation letter from under his kimono and holds it up, "You mean this thing?" He then rips the letter in half and drops it on the floor. "Wh-What are you doing?!" "You bastard!"

"The cats got away," Rikuo says.

"Damn! Underestimating me... You guys kill everyone!"

The two factions charge at each other, the hyakki yako seemingly taking the advantage in the battle.

"Oh? What's this? The leader of the Bakeneko Clan...Ryouta Neko-san, was it? Are you injured?" Kyuso asks halfheartedly. "I will be his opponent," Ryouta Neko says.

"Rikuo-sama, Shiho-sama, are you going to let him do it?" Kubinashi asks. "Please, Rikuo-sama! Shiho-sama! He's... The revenge for my subordinates! This is something I absolutely, absolutely must do!"

"Giving me this service, too?" Kyuso laughs.

Shiho hides her face slightly with her fan. "In just what way is _he_ attractive?" she jokes.

Ryouta Neko charges at Kyuso. "Ryouta Neko, wait!" Kubinashi calls out to his friend. Kyuso changes his appearance into that of a giant rat yokai, lifting his hand to strike at Ryouta Neko. Kubinashi intervenes with his strings as Ryouta Neko lands a non-fatal hit on Kyuso, only to be smacked backwards. "Ryouta Neko! Are you all right?" Kubinashi asks, standing a few feet in front of him. "Of course!"

"Are you finished already? I wanted to play with you a while, but there seems to be no end to trash like you," Kyuso says. "What?!"

"If I take you out, these guys will scatter!" he yells, turning to where Rikuo and Shiho stood. Rikuo holds his sakazuki cup and blows the surface, creating a blue fire as it fans out around the rat yokai. "What's this?!"

" _Secret Technique: Serene State of Mind, Sakura._ Ignite all of that exile's anxiety. If you hadn't come after me, you would've had a chance for victory. I had no intention to intervene," Rikuo says.

"The Nura Clan who are bound to an outdated banner will not last much longer! I shall live more freely!"

Those were Kyuso's last words. And by the time the battle ended, daylight had already come upon them.

The hyakki yako stood on the bridge, opposite the two female middle schoolers. Rikuo and Shiho stood in the front, Shiho standing behind Rikuo. "Next time we meet, I'll definitely defeat you," Yura declares.

"We'll meet again." "Most definitely."

These were the two yokais reply to the young onmyouji before they disappeared into the morning mist. Before they left, the girls caught a glimpse of the yokais faces before the mist covered them completely.

"So this is morning mist? The coat of this mist feels good on me," Rikuo says.

Shiho scoffs, "Don't flatter yourself."

He merely smirks at her and says, "Shall we linger around a little longer before going home?" She smirks in return.

"All right."

What path will Yura and Kana take? What is to come for Rikuo and Shiho? Will these children learn to accept their fate?

* * *

 _ **Beware of the night**_ _._

* * *

 **Here's another chappie ~ I'll be writing throughout the day until this thing I have finishes installing or until my net suddenly goes down again /crying/ I hope you enjoy and I'm supersupersorry about my [On Hold] stories.**

 **R &R? Tell me what you think? Contribute your ideas! I'll take 'em all ~ Well?**

 _ **The night for yokai falls.**_

* * *

 **ffxshilayt aka Shila -**


	7. V

**EDIT: 9/3/2015**

* * *

 _ **The day for humans rises.**_

* * *

 **Author's Corner!**

 **Another chapter ~ I'm still in the process of drawing my OCs, too * ^ ***

 **R &R ~ Read On!**

* * *

 **Legend: ' ' are thoughts, " " are characters speaking, *bold* are actions done by characters and sfx, italics represent past events, memories, emphasis and abilities/yokai, "bold" are telepathic conversation and the like, and bold italics time skips.**

 **WARNING: May contain OOC, various point-of-view, and possible lemons!**

* * *

 **V : Mt. Nejireme Part 1**

* * *

Yura and Kana were standing on the rooftop in silence until Yura decided to speak up.

"Ienaga-san, I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

"I caused to to experience something scary. If only I had more power, it would have turned out better," she says.

"Not at all, it's not your fault, Yura-chan. Don't worry about it," Kana tells her. "Also..." Yura turns to look at her, a hum escaping her lips as she does so. "The yokai were truly frightening, but those people..." Kana trails off, thinking of the yokai leader from last night. "He _saved_ us, didn't he?" A small blush appears on her cheeks. 'I think there may be yokai that aren't scary.'

But Yura was thinking otherwise.

'Being saved by a yokai... It shames an onmyouji. I shall certainly pay you back for this disgrace' she thought, holding her shikigami tightly.

"Ah! So this is where you were!"

"Kiyotsugu-kun is calling for you! He's saying there's a meeting for the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol."

* * *

After Torii and Maki came to get their friends, they went back to their classroom. However, it seemed they were missing a member or two...

"It seems like everyone has gathered, right? Well then, I have big news to announce!" Kiyotsugu says.

"Big news, you say?" "What is it?"

"You should rejoice. This weekend, we, the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol, will... What's this? We seem to be missing a corps member," he points out. "Eh?" Everyone looks around. "Where are Nura-kun and Shiho-chan?" Torii asks. Tsurara, oblivious to the fact that her masters were not by her side and in their desks, turns her head to the left.

"Young Master? Shiho-sama..?

...Ah! I haven't even seen the Young Master or Shiho-sama since this morning!" She accidentally let her powers flow into the classroom.

" _Eek! It's cold!_ "

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Kubinashi was running down the halls, bringing some water to the Young Master. As he was making his way down the hall, he passes by, "Nattou Kozo, when you finish cleaning, please take the medicine to the Young Master."

"Okay! I'll leave the changing the bucket of water to you~"

Shiho, who was taking care of her sickly friend, takes out the thermometer from Rikuo's mouth. "Hmm..it seems like it's still quite high. It would be better if you slept some more, Rikuo," she tells him. "Okay..."

"I've brought the water," Kubinashi says as he enters the room. "Thank you, Kubinashi."

Shiho takes the towel from the bucket and changes it with the one that was already on Rikuo's head. "There we go," she says as she places the newly wet towel onto Rikuo's head. "Thank you, Shiho-chan ***cough*** " Zen walked by the room, causing Rikuo to turn towards the door. "Zen-san!"

Kubinashi bows at the entrance, taking his leave. Zen walks into the room, sitting next to Rikuo and opposite Shiho. "You're pretty pathetic in your daytime form. You were a little too intense and got a fever?" he says after a moment of silence.

"Zen-san, aren't _you_ the more sickly one of us?" Rikuo remarks. "It can't be helped, Zen-san. Rikuo isn't used to his yokai form yet," Shiho adds.

"Hmph," Zen lets out, turning his head. He looks back at Rikuo and asks, "Hey, do you really not remember going on the raid?"

"About that..." In truth, the young boy had remembered his change that night.

"As for me... I've been thinking that I want you from that time to inherit the third commander position," Zen says. Shiho looks at him and says, "The time will come for Rikuo to decide what he wants to do. All we must do is wait as long as we can." Zen looks at her, looking at her current expression. His eyes widen a bit.

'Her eyes...'

Getting up, he walks back into the outer halls. "I'm heading out. See you later, Rikuo, Shi-" " _Young Master!_ "

Tsurara pushes Zen aside and runs into the room. She kneels down beside his futon. "I'm sorry! Even though I'm your aide, I didn't realize that the Young Master and Lady hadn't come to school..." she begins, tears of ice falling from her eyes. "I allowed myself to spend the day as if it was _normal!_ Please give this Yuki-onna her punishment!" she finishes, taking Rikuo's hot hand into her own.

But being a yuki-onna, the touch of their hands began to steam.

" _Kyaa! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!_ " she screamed, letting go of his hand, running around the futon and putting her hands into the bucket of water.

"Y-Yuki-onna..." Shiho mutters.

* * *

"This should do it!" she says while tying something. "This is my specially made ice pack, so your fever will soon go down! Well, I'm going to bring you some medicine, so please wait~" she says, leaving the room. A gigantic ice pack was left on Rikuo's head.

"H-Heavy... Shiho-chan? The ice is huge... Could you melt it a bit?" he calls out to his friend, who was currently not in the room.

"Heh? Shiho-chan?" Rikuo opens his eyes. "Eh? _Kana-chan?!_ "

"It's not just Ienaga-san, _everyone_ is here!" Kiyotsugu says from behind Kana. "Hello~" "Pardon the intrusion!"

"What's everyone doing here?" Rikuo asks. "We came to visit you. You're looking quite pathetic, Nura-kun! Catching a cold is proof that you're an idiot!" Kiyotsugu tells him.

"W-Well... I'll be leaving now..." Kejoro says. "Ah, thank you very much, Miss Helper!"

"Rikuo-kun, did you mistake us for someone else just now?" Kana asks him. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"It seemed like you said "Shiho-chan"..." she trails off. ***cough*cough*** "Are you all right?" she asks, worried about his sudden fit. "Have you taken your medicine yet?"

"Ah, not yet..." he says. "Just wait, I'll get some medicine and bring it, okay?" Kana says, getting up and heading towards the screen doors that lead to the inner halls. "The kitchen was this way, right? I'll be right back!"

"Ah, wait! Kana-chan!"

As she got close to the screen doors, it slid open, revealing... "Huh? O-Oikawa-san?" "Ienaga-san?" Tsurara was standing in the hall, a tray with medicine in her hands.

"Oh?" "Why is she here?"

Tsurara takes a deep breath, trying not to release her powers. 'Calm down, me. I was thinking of freezing them, wiping them out and leaving it at that, wasn't I...' As she was deep in thought, she turns around, a cold air coming creeping into the room from her. "A-Ah, you know-"

"Hm? Tsurara? What's wrong?" Shiho asks the yuki-onna as she walks to the front of the doors. "E-Eh? What's everyone doing here?"

" _Aha!_ I see, these two came to visit you first, right?" Kiyotsugu asks.

"Y-Yeah, that's it," Rikuo says. "They came just about ten minutes before everyone else."

"Yes, that's right. Ahahaha~" Tsurara says awkardly as they walk into the room. She gives the tray of medicine to Shiho, who walks around the futon to sit on his left. She opens the bottle of medicine whilst Tsurara removed the ice pack from Rikuo's head and helped him sit up. Shiho took a spoonful of medicine and held it out for Rikuo to intake the fluids. "Say " _Ahh~_ ""

" _Ahh..~_ " he stops as he takes the medicine, gulping it down. He gives her a small smile and says, "Thank you." "You're very welcome," she smiles back.

"Rikuo-kun... I guess he _did_ say "Shiho-chan" a moment ago, after all..." Kana mutters, looking away.

"Now that we're finished with nursing, and everyone from the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol have finally gathered... We shall begin with the announcement about this weekend," Kiyotsugu says. "Weekend?" Rikuo and Shiho ask.

"Yes. After all, you all are probably free, unlike me! This weekend, we're going to meet with a yokai professor that I contacted earlier."

"Eh?" Rikuo blurts out.

"What's that?" Maki asks.

"The yokai professor has even prepared a hotel for us to stay at! Yokai training camp!" " _Training camp?!_ "

"What will you do?" Maki asks Torii. "Well, since I'm free, I can go, but... How about you, Kana?"

"Me? I..." she trails off.

"A small trip. It sounds like fun! Of course, Rikuo-kun and Shiho-chan will go, too, right?" Tsurara asks her masters.

"Y-Yeah, if my fever goes down." "If Rikuo will go, then I guess..."

"All right! Yura-kun is coming of course. Nura-kun, Shiho-kun and Oikawa-kun will also be participating, right?" Kiyotsugu asks them.

"I'll go, too!" "A-Ah, I'll go, too!" Kana covers her mouth, surprised by what she just did.

"Well, shall we go, too?" Maki asks Torii. "Sounds good!"

"All right! It's settled! The location is a place the yokai professor knows and recommended, Ume Rakuen! That's where we'll have the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol's first training camp!" Kiyotsugu declares.

"Ume Rakuen...?" "Well, whatever..." the two 1/4 yokai children mutter simultaneously.

* * *

 _ **A While after Everyone Left**_

This is bad... I guess I have to call her for help. I dial a number and wait for Kana-chan to pick up.

 **"Yes, hello?"**

"Um, about tomorrow's training camp... What would a normal girl take with her?" I ask her.

 _"_ **A normal girl? Why are you asking that, Rikuo-kun?"** she asks me.

"Ah, no, um, I'm just a little curious..." I trail off, turning to see Yuki-onna packing ice in her bag... 'Hopefully Shiho-chan knows what to pack without me telling her...'

 _"_ **Well, that's all right... Um, things like change of clothes and night cream..."** She lists things that a normal girl would bring on a trip while I jotted them down in a small notebook. "Yeah..okay, I see."

"Tsurara, what are you bringing? Ah, Rikuo! Who are you talking to?" I hear Shiho-chan call out to me from behind.

 **"R-Rikuo-kun? Did I hear** _ **Shiho-chan's**_ **voice just now?"**

"N-No! Just now was m-my mom, my mom!" I stutter. "Thanks! See you tomorrow!" I say and hang up the phone. ***sigh***

"All right, will this be enough?" my mom asks, bringing a tray of...ice packs. "Thank you very much!"

"By the way, where will you be going for the training camp?" mom asks us. "A place called Ume Rakuen," Shiho-chan tells her. "It seems like it'll be kind of fun, right?" Tsurara says. "Ume Rakuen?"

"Mom, you know about it?" I ask. "Not really. I feel like I've heard of it before..."

"Me, too..." Shiho-chan mutters.

"Ah, well, go have fun, Rikuo, Shiho-chan, Yuki-onna-chan~"

"Okay~!" Tsurara says, lifting her now soaked bag.

"Ts-Tsurara...your bag..." Shiho-chan points out to her. " _Ah!_ "

Sighing, I show the two of them the notes I took.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

They were all sitting in a kind of circle, holding yokai identification cards to their foreheads. Shiho was sitting in between Rikuo and Tsurara.

'Rikuo has Nurarihyon-sama...how ironic' she thought, holding back a laugh.

"Well! Is everyone set?" Kiyotsugu asks. They all nod and hum in reply. "All right, let's go! Ready and...!" They remove the cards from their foreheads and hold them out for each other to see. " _No!_ I'm Nattou Kozo _again?!_ "

"Crap! Nura and Shiho-chan again? You two have a yokai's luck!" Shima says. "Winning twenty consecutive games of yokai poker..."

"It's a _coincidence_ , a coincidence," Rikuo says, rubbing the back of his head. Shiho looks at him and smiles, saying, "Still, getting the same card all twenty rounds is pretty amazing, don't you think?" He laughs and smiles back, "I guess." Tsurara looks at her two masters, smiling in admiration.

'Just as expected from the Young Master and Lady! A person who can become the master of demons and the Princess of the Night can easily take the strongest yokai cards~' she thought.

Kana was slightly glaring at the three. 'She's hitting Rikuo-kun with an intense stare again...and Shiho-chan is so close to him...Just what kind of relationship do they have?'

* * *

I was about to get off the train, but tripped on a crack while I was getting off. Luckily, Rikuo caught me before I managed to fall, but he hasn't let go of my hand since. I can feel an intense glare coming from behind me, too...

"How many times did we have change trains?" "Ah~ My back hurts!"

We stop mid-walk. "Now, behold! This is our destination!" We look up at the mountain. 'This place seems oddly familiar...'

"Wow! Plum blossoms ( **A/N: in this case, Ume, where Ume Rakuen got its name** ) are still blooming!" Kana-chan says in amazement.

"So pretty!" Torii-chan comments.

"But, what part of this is a garden? It's a mountain!" Maki-chan says.

"Don't worry about the little details! Come, let's go! To the place where we're meeting with the yokai sensei, the Umewakamaru grave!" Kiyotsugu-kun says.

"Umewa..kamaru..." I mutter. "Grave?" Rikuo asks. "Where's that?"

"No idea. We're supposed to search for it using our own strength. It's somewhere on this mountain," he tells us. " _What?!_ We're going to _search_ the _entire_ mountain?!"

Kiyotsugu-kun runs ahead, leaving us to trail behind him. I hear Shima-kun telling Tsurara something from behind us but paid no mind to it. She caught up to us and started a conversation, walking on my left whilst I stood in between her and Rikuo. "It's pretty, isn't it? It's living up to its name as a paradise! It's good that we came, don't you think?" Rikuo and I hum in reply, still holding hands since we left the train station. "Let's get going~"

We were walking up the stairs on the mountain, everyone becoming tired as we climbed further. 'Rikuo, Tsurara and I are fine... We should find a place to rest soon' I thought. It'd be troublesome if a yokai showed up, too...

"What's with this... This mountain goes on forever..."

"My legs hurt! Are really meeting someone in a place like this?" Torii-chan asks.

"It doesn't seem like there are people here..." Shima-kun says.

"You're stupid, aren't you, Shima-kun! Because there aren't any people, yokai will come out! Probably!" Kiyotsugu-kun tells him. " _Probably?!_ "

"I'd prefer if they don't come out..." I hear Kana-chan mutter. I look at her from over my shoulder, Kana-chan catching my glance then turning away quickly after. "Hm?"

Rikuo stops walking, causing me to stop as well since we were still holding hands. "Huh?"

"Young Master, Shiho-sama..." Tsurara mutters from beside me.

"Hmm, what's that?"

"What's wrong, Yura-kun?" Kiyotsugu-kun asks her, directing his gaze to where Yura-chan was looking. "It looks like a temple priest is enshrined by a small grave."

"Where?"

"It's far away so I can't see it well, but it looks like there's something written on it. I'm going go look at it," she says. Rikuo and I look at the grave from where we stand. "Umewakamaru is written there," he says. "Eh?"

"Yeah, it's on the stone next to the shrine," I add. "Why can you see it?" Kana-chan asks. We walked into the forest and stood in front of the shrine, looking at the stone I had pointed out.

* * *

"Umewakamaru," Rikuo and I say simultaneously.

"Ah, it's true." "This is the designated grave! You did it, Yura-kun!"

He turns to me slightly, squeezing my hand in his. "This is..."

"Yes, on this mountain, I think there may really be demons," Tsurara says.

"Not only that, this mountain is vaguely familiar..." I trail off.

We turn around to the sound of footsteps coming from where the stairs were, revealing an old man(?) through the eerie fog. "What's with that dirty old man?" Shima-kun asks. " _Idiot!_ That's Adashibara-sensei from the yokai research field working as an author!" Kiyotsugu-kun says.

"Yo! You found Umewakamaru's grave much faster than I expected!" the man says. I unconsciously squeeze Rikuo's hand a bit, resulting in him looking at me confused. "Hm? What's wrong, Shiho-chan?" I shake my head. "No, it's nothing." Something is wrong here...

"Um, whose grave is this?" Rikuo asks the man. "That guy, the one known as Umewakamaru, is the main character in this mountain's yokai legend," he says. "Yokai legend?" I ask. "Just follow me." So we did as he said and followed, continuing to the climb the stairs of the mountain.

We made it to a fairly open area. "What _is_ this?" Kana-chan asks. I turn to where she was looking and saw- "Those are claws!" the professor says. " _Claws?!_ " they ask in unison. "This is a mountain where yokai live. It'll be problematic if you are startled by something like broken claws..."

"I _knew_ it! There _are_ yokai on this mountain after all!" Kiyotsugu-kun says excitedly.

"What should we do if they really appear?" Kana-chan asks worriedly.

"And the main character in the legend of this mountain, Umewakamaru, is that over there!" the professor says, pointing forward to what appeared to be a statue. I froze in place, my grip on Rikuo's hand tightening slightly.

'But that's...'

We walked up the stairs again, standing in front of the statue. I squeezed Rikuo's hand, Rikuo returning my squeeze with his own. Tsurara came up beside me and held onto my left hand. "Young Master...Shiho-sama..." I hear her mutter.

"This Ume Rakuen went by a different name a long time ago," the professor says. "A different name?" Kana-chan asks.

"On this mountain lives a demon that attacks lost travelers. Since that rumour was spreading around, people would no longer come close. And then, in order to get rid of the bad rumours, many people focused their hopes into and it and changed the name to Ume no Rakuen ( **A/N: Paradise of Plum Blossoms** ). The old name was-" " _Mt. Nejireme_ ," I cut him off, Rikuo gasping slightly once he hears the name. "Oh? Your quite knowledgeable, young lady. That's right, this mountain used to be called Mt. Nejireme." I feel Rikuo and Tsurara squeezing my hands.

"Shiho-sama, that means..."

"Yes, the yokai who lives on Mt. Nejireme..." I trail off. "That's..."

"... _Gyuuki_ ," Rikuo finishes.

* * *

 _ **Beware of the night.**_

* * *

 **That's a lot of hand squeezing. Fetish, perhaps? LOL. No, I'm kidding. I'll try to be more active ~ I have minor writer's block with some other fanfics, but I'll get over it once I start writing them.**

 **R &R? Tell me what you think? Contribute your ideas! I'll take 'em all ~ Well?**

 _ **The night for yokai falls.**_

* * *

 **ffxshilayt aka Shila -**


	8. VI

**EDIT: 9/3/2015**

* * *

 _ **The day for humans rises.**_

* * *

 **Author's Corner!**

 **More chapters ~ I'll stop once I finish season one and Addition to the Family. I have thoughts on starting a blackbutler/HxH/mahouka koukou no rettousei fanfic, but I don't wanna give myself too much to work with, so I'll put those off. I have character pages for them done, though.**

 **Legend: ' ' are thoughts, " " are characters speaking, *bold* are actions done by characters and sfx, italics represent past events, memories, emphasis and abilities/yokai, "bold" are telepathic conversation and the like, and bold italics time skips.**

* * *

 **WARNING: May contain OOC, various point-of-view, and possible lemons!**

* * *

 **VI : Mt. Nejireme Part 2**

 _"On this mountain lives a demon that attacks lost travelers. Since that rumour was spreading around, people would no longer come close. And then, in order to get rid of the bad rumours, many people focused their hopes into and it and changed the name to Ume no Rakuen (_ _ **A/N: Paradise of Plum Blossoms**_ _). The old name was-" "_ Mt. Nejireme _," I cut him off, Rikuo gasping slightly once he hears the name. "Oh? Your quite knowledgeable, young lady. That's right, this mountain used to be called Mt. Nejireme."_

"The evil lord of the plum blossom", the beautiful mountain's true identity was a mountain where fearsome yokai lived.

 _"Shiho-sama, that means..."_

 _"Yes, the yokai who lives on Mt. Nejireme..." I trail off. "That's..."_

 _"..._ Gyuuki _," Rikuo finishes._

* * *

"Hey, is it okay to be here? On this mountain?" Kana asks.

"I'm not sure. However, it's certain that this isn't a normal mountain," Yura says. "Are you serious?!"

" _No way!_ " "Let's go home already!" Torii and Maki scream.

"Hahaha! What are you guys so scared of? It's finally starting to look like we'll be dealing with yokai!"

"Kiyotsugu-kun?" Shima stares at him in desbelief.

"With claws _that_ huge, we'll _die!_ " Maki says.

"They'll devour us for sure!" Torii cries. Tsurara lets out a "Huh?" and turns her head to the left. Shiho caught this and stared at her aide. "Calm down, you two!" Rikuo tells them. "B-But..!"

'The Gyuuki Clan, even for the Nura Clan, are especially well trained in combat. If, by mistake, they don't recognize the Young Master and attack us...' Tsurara thought, turning to look at Rikuo. 'Right now he's in his day form. Ao isn't here either, there's no way we can avoid getting hurt without Shiho-sama having to use her yokai powers. If that happens and I can't protect the Young Master and Lady...'

Shiho looks at her aide in concern. 'Tsurara?'

Meanwhile, another female of the group was looking at the three from afar. 'Oikawa-san is staring at Rikuo-kun again...and Shiho-chan is holding is hand...' Kana thought, looking a bit sad at what she was seeing.

"Kiyotsugu-kun, just like Maki-san and Torii-san were saying, I think we should all go home," Rikuo says. "Yeah, that's right, let's go home!" Maki agrees, grabbing his forearm and pulling him away, Rikuo pulling Shiho along in the process.

"Hold it!" Kiyotsugu yells after them.

"Eh?" "Huh?"

"Even if you go down the mountain now, there won't be any more buses," he tells them. "The high-class old inn that Adashibara-sensei reserved for us is very close by! If we go there, a hot spring and an elegant five-course meal are waiting for us! And of course, the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol funds will cover all the costs!"

"Hot springs?"

"Multiple course elegant meals?"

"And above all, _it's free!_ "

"We shouldn't! It'd be best if we went home!" Rikuo tells them. "Rikuo's right, we should go home. This isn't safe," Shiho adds.

"Hahahaha. Despite what I said, Gyuuki is just a legend, so... Even the claws lying here may just be fakes..." the professor says. "Well, no, that's-" "Also, anti-yokai security has been arranged for at the inn. It's safe," he continues, cutting Rikuo off.

"Security?" "Against yokai?" Rikuo and Shiho ask.

"Even so, you guys, in the one in ten-thousandth chance that we are attacked, we have Yura Keikaiin-kun, an onmyou girl, and Shiho Gitsune-kun, a priestess, in our Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol, don't we?!" Kiyotsugu adds. "That's true!" Maki and Torii agree.

"This time, I definitely have to make sure I don't disgrace myself any more," Yura tells herself. "Separate the shikigami and receipts from each other... Ah! My coupons have expired!"

"That means no one has any objections, right?" Kiyotsugu asks. "Then, let's continue the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol training camp!"

"Yeah~! Continue!"

Rikuo and Shiho look at their friends in disbelief.

"Well then, I'll be leaving now... Everyone, take your time and have fun!" the professor tells them. "Oh, Sensei! Please join us! Let us hear more of your yokai stories!" Kiyotsugu suggests. "No, no. My role here is finished," the sensei says, turning to walk away. "That's right, it's almost evening.

It would definitely be best not to go outside while it's dark out."

* * *

 _ **At the Inn**_

"Welcome to the Inn of the Fighting Bull!" the hostesses greeted us at the entrance.

"Not at all, thanks. I'll be in your care," Kiyotsugu-kun says. "We'll be in your care!"

'This place is _definitely_ strange...' I thought.

"Rikuo-kun, Shiho-chan, is something wrong?" Kana-chan asks us. "Ah, it's nothing. I was just thinking that this was a nice inn," he tells her. I simply nod in agreement.

'Hm? Does Kana-chan possibly...'

"Yes, it certainly feels like an old-fashioned inn," she says.

Rikuo turns to me. "I didn't know you were a priestess, Shiho-chan." "Neither did I." He and Tsurara both whisper to me. "My clan practices shrine duties, and we have yokai who work as priests and priestesses at the shrine near our home," I whisper back.

"Oh! It's a talisman for warding off yokai! It's just like sensei said! The security is perfect, isn't it!" Kiyotsugu-kun says. ***sweatdrop***

" _That's_ a talisman?" Rikuo asks.

"No, I highly doubt it..." I mutter.

"It's good that we came, right? We normally wouldn't be able to stay in such a high-class inn! We were able to say here because of Adashibara-sensei's personal connections!"

We began to walk into the halls to get to our prepared rooms. 'Tsurara and I aside, Rikuo might not be able to do anything if he doesn't turn into his yokai form...' I thought, side glancing at him. He caught my glance and smiled, making me feel a bit relieved. I smile back. 'At least he's being calm about this...I hope.'

"Um, can we get in the hot springs right away?" Torii-chan asks the hostess. "Yes, the naturally free flowing outdoor hot springs are available anytime you want!" she tells us.

"Yahoo!" Torii-chan shouts in glee, dragging Kana-chan along with her. I felt someone push my back and begin to run. ***sweatdrop*** I was being pushed with Tsurara and Yura-chan by Maki-chan. "Let's invade the outdoor hot springs!" Before they managed to notice, Tsurara and I escaped, Tsurara pulling me along with her.

"Like a yuki-onna would _ever_ use a hot spring!" she says. ( **A/N: Yuki-onna = snow woman** ) I give a soft chuckle and say, "Indeed."

We walked down the halls back to the rooms, but heard something rather interesting on the way back to the girls' room.

"You heard Adashibara-sensei's message earlier, didn't you? Yokai appear at twilight. We'll definitely be able to meet yokai!" We stopped in front of the boys' room. "Kiyotsugu-kun?" I mutter.

* * *

"Now, let's go!" he says, pulling Shima-kun with him.

I run in front of them and block the door. "No, it would be better not to go! You guys are taking yokai too lightly... There are ones that actually attack people, you know!" I tell them. "N-Nura?!"

"What are you saying, Nura-kun? What do _you_ know about yokai?" Kiyotsugu-kun puts a hand on my shoulder, leaning down to my level. "It's impossible to stop us, since I'm so active when it comes to yokai, you know?"

"If you're going to go no matter what, then I'm going, too," I tell him. "It's too dangerous with just the two of you!"

"If that's the case, then I'm going, too!" "M-Me too!"

"Tsurara! Shiho-chan!" I say.

"Oikawa-san, Shiho-san... Let's go!"

We grabbed our flashlights and walked out of the inn, Shiho-chan walking beside me while Tsurara walked in front of us. "It's finally time to be reunited with yokai! It's so thrilling!" I looked around cautiously as we walked, noticing Shiho-chan doing the same.

* * *

 _ **At the Hot Springs**_

A leg was lifted from the water and held up into the air.

"Paradise, paradise~" "Hot springs are the best!"

"Yura, Tsurara, and Shiho should have come, too... _right~?_ " Maki says. "Such a waste," Torii adds. Kana flinches and trails off, deep in thought.

'Oikawa-san and Shiho-chan...about Rikuo-kun...' Images of Tsurara looking at Rikuo and Shiho holding hands with him flash in her mind. 'What am I so concerned about? It doesn't really have anything to do with me...' she thinks, sinking into the water before popping up again. 'Don't tell me the reason Oikawa-san and Shiho-chan didn't come is so that they could _meet_ with Rikuo-kun?' She hits herself in the head repeatedly, thinking ' _Ah, stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Why am I this concerned?'

"Kana? Hey, Kana!" Said girl looks to her friends in surprise, sweatdropping after noticing she was being watched. "What's wrong with you?" Maki asks her.

"I-I... I'm getting out!" Kana declares, getting out of the hot springs

"That was fast!" "Take a little bit more time, hey!" Her friends called to her, but she paid no mind to them and continued on her way. Was Kana sure that she didn't feel anything for Rikuo? Or is she truly unaware of the fact that she has feelings for him?

Meanwhile, a horde of yokai were gathered around the hot springs, prepared to jump at the two who remained. Maki and Torii remained oblivious to the yokai that were watching them.

At this time, where was Yura?

* * *

'As I thought, the three of them...' Kana thought as she ran up the stairs.

"I'm just going to check on them...that's all," she tells herself and continues to climb the stairs.

* * *

 _ **With the Ones on Patrol**_

"All right, let's go! All of us as the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol, let's go!" Kiyotsugu says happily.

As they walked through the forest, Rikuo, Shiho and Tsurara looked at their surroundings cautiously. Shiho, in particular, felt as though they were being watched at that very moment, but decided not to say anything about it. After all, it could just be her imagination, right?

After a while of walking, they reached what appeared to be a "yokai" spot.

"Look! This is the cliff yokai spot, the hidden ox cavern! Many legends exist about the time a priest on this mountain was attacked by a yokai in this cave. What do you think? It's truly a historical spot, isn't it?" Kiyotsugu asks as the three boys peer over the cliff.

"I don't think you should be so close to the edge," Shiho says, holding onto Rikuo's sleeve. Tsurara turned around, looking around cautiously.

"Shima-kun, go down there." "I can't!"

Just then, a rustling came from the bushes. "Watch out, Rikuo-sama! Shiho-sama!" Tsurara yells, pushing her two masters...down the cliff.

" _Ahh!_ " " _Kyaa!_ "

After pushing them, a tanuki ( **A/N: raccoon** ) appears from behind the bushes. "Oh, it's just a tanuki..."

Rikuo landed on his front side whilst Shiho landed on top of him, sitting on his back.

"Ow, that hurt..." she mutters.

"Sh-Shiho-chan...can you get off me?"

* * *

"All right! Just ahead if another yokai spot! Nura-kun is clumsy so be careful while walking," Kiyotsugu says. Tsurara, who was walking backwards, cautiously looked around for anything suspicious, paying no attention to what she might run into when she turns around. At that moment, she turned around and ran into a branch, a spider web falling onto her head.

" _Ahh!_ Rikuo-sama, Shiho-sama! It's a trap, _a trap!_ " she cries.

" _It's a spider web_ ," they deadpan.

She stops freaking out, blinks and slowly takes the spider web off her head.

"Here! This is the spot for the one-eyed Japanese cedar yokai," Kiyotsugu says, showing them a hole in the tree. Tsurara peered into the hole as Kiyotsugu suggested they take turns passing through it.

"Well then, I'll-" "No, I'll go first. I'll go first and make absolutely certain that it's safe," Tsurara tells her master. She then climbs into the hole, her posterior sticking out of the hole. "Ts-Tsurara...that's not very lady-like," Shiho tells her, hands covering her eyes in embarrassment.

After that, they continued to walk through the forest.

"Hey, what have you been doing this whole time?" Rikuo asks his aide. "I'm protecting the Young Master and Lady. That's my responsibility after all," she tells him.

"I'm grateful for your concern, but it's fine, so..." Tsurara stops walking, the two turning to look at her in return. "It's not fine! The Young Master and Lady are currently human, and Ao has gone somewhere and hasn't arrived yet. There's no one except me to protect the Young Master!"

"Instead of me and Shiho-chan, we need to think more about protecting those two," Rikuo says. "If something happens, it'll be too late."

From the trees, a yokai began to murmur something. Shiho catches this and her left eye turns a golden yellow, quickly turning to where Shima and Kiyotsugu were.

"Shima-kun...which way should we go in order to meet yokai?"

"I think we should go left..." he replies.

"I think it's the right~" Kiyotsugu says, walking towards the right path. "Is that so~" Shima says, walking towards the left path.

"Sh-Shima-kun? Kiyotsugu-kun?!" "H-Hey, you guys!"

The two run after their friends, Tsurara running after her masters. "Y-Young Master! Shiho-sama!"

"Weird. Something's strange. Tsurara, Shiho-chan! Go after Shima-kun!" Rikuo yells to them. Shiho, who noticed Rikuo take the right path, ran towards the left and after Shima, leaving Tsurara to hestitate on her decision.

"Young Master! I have to protect the Young Master! But the Young Master's orders are absolute... Just what should I do?" Before she could do anything, she was assaulted from above. But being the yuki-onna she was, Tsurara easily dodged the assault, reverting back to her yokai form.

"Ice?"

"Who are you? Are you possibly from the Gyuuki Clan?" she asks the yokai. "Heh. So what if I am?" he remarks, taking the ice off his katana. "Stop doing foolish things! Who do you think I am?"

"Ah, I see. You're Yuki-onna, right?" he asks.

"If you know that, then put away your katana. If you do it now, I won't punish you," she tells him. He simply chuckles as he walks towards her.

"What's so funny? What are you laughing so strangely about? It seems you don't know who you've acted against, do you? Who do you think my master is-" "Your rattling is starting to piss me off!" he yells at her, stabbing his katana in her foot. He stabs it further in and says, "Don't _underestimate_ the Gyuuki Clan. We're putting our _lives_ on the line here!"

"Don't tell me...knowing that it's the Young Master and Lady...Gyuuki-sama is...!" he stabs her foot once more, removing the katana to strike at her. "Don't misinterpret everything that the brilliant Gyuuki-sama is thinking!" Before he can strike, Tsurara intercepts.

" _Noroi no Fubuki!_ " ( **A/N: means "cursed wind"** )

However, her attempt to freeze the yokai remained futile as he swung the katana at her, throwing her backwards. 'Young Master...and Shiho-sama are in danger! Even though I...have to protect them!'

"Die!"

"Tsurara!" two voices yell not far from where they were.

Said yokai quickly gets up, turning to where her masters were coming from. "Young Master! Shiho-sama! Run away!"

"Tsurara!" Rikuo yells.

"You're too slow!"

The yokai strikes down at the yuki-onna but was countered by someone else. "What are you doing?!" Rikuo asks, Nenekirimaru in his hands. "Tsurara, are you alright?" Shiho asks, holding the yuki-onna in her arms. 'I can't use my gift here...'

"That girl is, the Young Master of the Nura Clan, Rikuo Nura's... _my_ subordinate! If you did this knowingly... _I'll kill you!_ "

The yokai smirks at the Young Master, picking up his katana and getting into a fighting stance. Tsurara slowly opens her eyes, looking up to see her mistress holding her in her arms, looking back at her in worry. "Shiho-sama...Young Master..."

"It'll be all right, Tsurara," Shiho assures her.

"Rikuo can handle himself."

* * *

 _ **Beware of the night.**_

* * *

 **Could've been a bit confusing, 'cos it was to me when I read it over. Let's just say Shiho hasn't displayed her capabilities as one-fourth yokai, but they do know she can control her powers. Boop.**

 **R &R? Tell me what you think? Contribute your ideas! I'll take 'em all ~ Well?**

 _ **The night for yokai rises.**_

* * *

 **ffxshilayt aka Shila -**


End file.
